Nothing's Going To Harm You
by GoodyGollyMissMoxley
Summary: Lily is a child of cocaine, made completely from a mistaken relationship. She's taken to the streets after her mom leaves her behind, completely alone with nowhere to go and no one to turn too. That is until she meets Jon. Will he be enough to help save her as he's trying to save himself? "Nothings' going to harm you, not while I'm around." Jon Moxley/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Jon stood on the corner of the cold Cincinnati Street, watching as the busy people walked to their destination. There was a mix of different people on the street, walking as fast as they could. There were businessmen, homeless, crack addicts, prostitutes, and cops. Jon had learned to stay as far back as possible from them. He wasn't working the streets tonight; he was just standing there enjoying the cold air as he breathed it in. It stung his lungs and for some reason made him feel alive.

"Hey man, how much?" A regular customer of his asked.  
"Oh, I'm not selling tonight. Tyson is though, he's around the block." Jon informed the addict, shoving his hands in his pocket.

Jon watched as the old crinkled man walked away. Old people like that scared Jon; he never wanted to end up an old man like that someday. Jon would kill himself before he let addiction take over his life.

"Uhm, are you Tyson?" A young girl all of maybe 15 asked him.  
"No, I'm Jon." He said, watching as her body shivered.  
"Oh." She looked down.  
"Why do you need him?" Jon asked.  
"My mom needs her fix." She said, biting on her bottom lip.  
"I'll walk you to him. There are a lot of scary guys out tonight." Jon said, nodding in the direction of which they'd start walking.  
"Thanks. It's definitely a little creepy down here." She nodded, her voice was small.  
"How old are you?" He asked.  
"I'm fourteen, you?" She asked.  
"Seventeen." He said, trying to hid the pained expression.  
"You're three years older." She grinned.  
"What's your name?" Jon asked, pulling his coat around him tighter.  
"I'm Lilith, but call me Lily." She said, "Sometimes Lily Pop."  
"That's a pretty name." Jon complimented her.  
"Thanks." She grinned weakly.  
"You shouldn't be down here, Lily. It's a scary place." He told her, watching as a bunch of homeless guys eyed her hungrily.  
"Yeah, I know. But my mom's sick. She needs her fix." She shrugged.  
"My mom's sick too." Jon nodded, making her look up at him.  
"I don't understand it, I never have and I don't think I ever will." She shook her head.  
"You don't use it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Never again." She shook her head, telling Jon all that he needed to know.  
"I understand the addiction; I've struggled with it myself. It relieves stress for a short while, only to cause you even more down the road. My mom's been an addict ever since I was little." Jon said, shrugging his shoulders.  
"It ruins them, my mom use to be a strong woman until my dad died..then she crumbled. We went from living in a two story house to the apartment complex down the street." She said, not really knowing why she was telling Jon her story.  
"I live down there." He said, changing the subject.  
"Oh really?" She smiled.  
"Yeah, apartment B7." Jon nodded.  
"I live in D4." She said, "I guess that's why we've never seen each other."  
"Probably so." Jon nodded, pointing her in the direction of Tyson, "He's right there."

She took a deep breath in and started walking up to the guy Jon had known as the other lost kid trying to find a way out of Cincinnati. He looked over her body as she counted out the money; Jon knew what he was thinking. She took the baggie of meth and shoved it in her pocket, walking away from him quickly with her head down low. She walked right past Jon, but he heard her soft sniffles as she cried.  
Jon's heart broke for her. He walked behind her, trying to think of something to say.

"Lily.." Jon trailed off after she had stopped walking.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She straightened up, "I thought you had walked off."  
"No..I…uh…I know what you're going through." He said, leaning against the building.  
"You shouldn't have to live this life." She whispered, rubbing at her eyes.  
"You shouldn't either." He shook his head, "No one should."  
"I…I gotta get this back to her. She um..she just…I just have to go." She said, pushing past him

That was the first and only encounter they had. They passed each other on the streets at night sometime; he thought she was just going to pick her mother's medicine up. Her trips past him got more and more frequent and he became suspicious once he watched her walk in to the local strip bar with a huge trench coat around her body. It had been weeks since he had last spoken with her as he sat in the back of the bar; tonight was his night off anyway.

"Alrighty, you've requested her and we've got her tonight! Our very own beautiful, Lily Pop!" The announcer spoke.

Jon's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe she was on stage, she was only fourteen. Jon looked away as she done her routine, stripping for all the perverts to see. He only looked back up once the music had stopped to find her staring dead at him. She didn't look anything like the beautiful scared child he had encountered on the street. This looked like a woman, a full grown woman, but still had Lily's face and body. She rushed off the stage.

Jon waited for her outside the club, smoking a cigarette as she came out.

"Why are you here?" She whispered, her voice was full or regret.  
"No, no. It doesn't work that way, Lily Pop." Jon shook his head, "Why are YOU here?"  
"I have to make money. Nine to five doesn't pay the bills, Jon." She shook her tiny head.  
"Well there's a nine to two just up the street at Wendy's. Maybe you should go apply there. This isn't a life for you, Lilith." Jon tapped his foot against the cold concrete, "You're only fourteen."  
"You're seventeen and you're out here selling dope," Lilly spat, "YOU'RE THE REASON MY MOM KEEPS GETTING HER PILLS."  
"AIIIIIIIN'T. WRONG YET ONCE AGAIN, LILY." Jon shouted back at her, "I don't sell on your corner."  
"Why are you here?" She asked again, her voice more stern.  
"Because I refuse to see you waste your life away on these streets like our parents have done." Jon said, letting the smoke blow in her face, "I'm not going to sit here and let you dance in front of sixty, seventy year old addicted perverts. You're fourteen, you will not step another foot in that fucking bar, you will keep your clothes on, you will go to school tomorrow if I have to drag you, YOU WILL NOT COME BACK HERE, RIGHT LILY?"  
"You don't know me, Jon." She whispered, pushing past him quickly.  
"I know that you're a scared little girl trying to fill women's shoes." He walked after her, "I know that you're only fourteen. I know that these streets aren't safe for little girls to walk on dressed like you are."  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP, JON." She screamed, turning around quickly and shoving him, "You are not my parent. You cannot tell me what to do."  
"I'm not telling you, I'm making you." Jon seethed as he peered down into her sunken hazel eyes, "You are not to come back to this building under these circumstances dressed like you are. You are better than this. You are a straight-A student, you always have been. You don't like I haven't kept tabs on you these past few weeks at school?"  
"Why are you doing this?" Lily wiped at her tears.  
"Because I know you're better than this shithole town." Jon butted his cigarette down on the concrete, "I know that you and a whole other bunch of those children at the school building deserve a whole lot better lives than what you are leading. I refuse to sit here and watch you whore yourself out for a couple dollars every night. You're just a baby. Have you even hit puberty yet? Probably not. DO NOT COME BACK DOWN HERE. Do you hear me? I'll be watching even when you don't think I am."

Lily sobbed for a few minutes, knowing that everything Jon had said was true. She was better than this; she deserved a better life than this.

"I hear you." She whispered.  
"Now, I'm going to walk you home and you're going to go straight to your bedroom, understand?" He questioned, he didn't really know why he was lecturing her, she was nothing but a stranger with a name to him.  
"I..I don't have a home anymore, Jon." She shook her head, "We got kicked out."  
"Where have you been staying at then?" He asked, making her break down in hysterical sobs yet once again.

He pulled her shaking body to his, knowing she was cold. He held the back of her head as she cried.

"Sssssh," He whispered, soothing her hair down, "It's alright, Lily. You don't have to tell me."  
"I've been in and out of homes for two weeks now." She sniffled, "I don't know where my mom is. She uh..she took off with a man and left me here."

Jon's heart lurched to his stomach as she told him what happened, her mom had left her with no money, no food, and nowhere to go. Jon knew exactly what she was going through.

"Well, I have an apartment down the street. It isn't the nicest place but it's warm and it has a extra bedroom that you could take up." Jon nodded, pulling her chin up to look at him.  
"No, Jon. I can't do that, I don't have any money to pay you." She shook her head.  
"Did I ask you for any money?" He questioned her.  
"No." She whispered.  
"Alright then, let's go get your clothes and then we'll get it all situated at the complex." He said.

They walked to the abandoned building where she had taken shelter last night as they gathered her garbage bags of clothes and blankets and he carried them back to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2: Marley Heaven

**_This chapter a little slow and might be a little boring to some readers, but it's leading up to bigger events. Thanks to everyone who has followed/favorite/rated/reviewed. It means the world to me! We'll start off right where we stopped in the last chapter, the two arriving at Jon's apartment.  
_**  
"Jon, really. Why are you doing this?" Lily asked, looking up at him.  
"I know what it's like to live out on the streets and it's no place for a fourteen year old girl. I know that I don't know you or anything, but friendship starts somewhere. This is where ours start." He nodded, his long hair pulled back tightly into a pony tail.  
"So you live on your own?" She asked as she walked into the warm apartment behind him.  
"Yeah. Well some friends crash here occasionally after practice and training, but that's pretty much it." He said, locking the door behind her.

She seen he had a cat as it brushed itself up against her leg. It was black with a white head.

"That's buster. I didn't know it was a girl until after she got pregnant." Jon said, making her chuckle, "She just started following me around one night so I figured she needed a home. I guess you could say I have a knack for taking in homeless things."

Lily smiled as he realized what he had said and his face fell suddenly.

"I didn't mean it like that." Jon said, his face turning a bright red.  
"No, it's okay." She laughed, following him to the empty spare room.  
"I have a blanket and some extra pillows for you in my room. The bathroom is through that door," He pointed to the white door to the left, "But it's adjoining."

He showed her around the apartment a little bit more before he handed her the blankets and pillows before heading to bed himself.

"Oh, if there's anyone knocking on the door late at night, don't go near it alright? Come and let me know." Jon looked back at her.  
"Will do." She nodded, smiling weakly at him before he closed the door.

She took the coat off and crawled under the covers before she finally slept long and hard. It felt like she didn't even sleep before Jon was calling her name.

"Hey sleepy head," He said, crouching down beside her, "We overslept an hour. Want to skip today since it's Friday?"  
"Sounds good to me." She yawned, pulling the covers around her body as she sat up.  
"Cool, get dressed. I'll buy you breakfast." He said, standing up to reveal his shirtless body.

Lily hadn't never really seen his body; he always had a big over coat on that hid it. He was lean and strong, his muscles almost rippled out of his tight body. She watched him walk out and she grabbed some clothes. She pulled on a tight pair of jeans and a big hoodie. She reapplied her makeup in the bathroom and brushed her teeth before she walked out to the living room, finding Jon and a mixture of guys and girls. There were probably twelve of them and she knew almost half of them. She looked around to find Jon, only to find him with a blonde headed girl sitting on his lap as she shoved her tongue down his throat. She smirked and walked to the kitchen, happy to find a pack of cigarettes by the window seal. She hopped up on the counter and lit one, inhaling it deeply as it eased her nerves.

"You smoke?" Jon's voice piped up from behind her, startling her a little.  
"Yeah..I'll buy you another pack." She said, pulling her knees to her chest.  
"No, it's fine. I didn't mean it in that way." He shook his head.  
"Jon, is this a good idea?" She asked, looking up at him, "Me living with you and all?"  
"I don't see why it wouldn't." He shrugged.  
"Well, if you have a girlfriend..I don't want her to think I'm trying to move in on you or anything." She shrugged.  
"I don't have a girlfriend." He shook his head, "No worries there."  
"But, I saw you kissing that girl…"  
"She's just a friend with benefit type deal." He smirked, sitting beside of her and lighting a cigarette for himself.  
"Oh.." She trailed off, looking out the window.  
"Yeah…" He said, kicking his feet. "Where do you normally go for breakfast?"  
"I don't really eat breakfast half the time." She shrugged, "But normally bojangles."  
"Well come on, I'm about to starve and I'll be going to work soon." He said, patting her thigh as he hopped down off the counter.

She followed him out of the house, the group of people following behind them. She pulled her hood up as they walked down the street, the older men recognizing her from the strip club. They stuck their tongues out at her, trying to be seductive as she walked past. Jon finally seen one of them and went into protective mode as he laid a heavily muscled arm tightly around her shoulder.

"Stay the fuck away from her." He snarled, giving the old addict a long glare.

Lilly was embarrassed, mortified as the group of people behind her stopped and stared at the two. Did they know that she had been stripping for money, too? She pulled her hoodie tighter around her, she was about to freeze. They walked a little quicker to the restaurant, the rest of the people close behind them the entire way there.

"Welcome to Bojangles, may I take your order?" The cashier asked, way to chipper.

They ordered and Jon and Lily waited on everyone's food. She watched Jon as he made his coffee, he didn't look like the normal person who would have taken in a homeless teenager off the streets. He looked mean, sort of like an asshole. They grabbed the food as it was placed on the counter and walked back to where the group of people was waiting on them. Lilly guessed she had a rotten look on her face because one of the girls who she didn't recognize spoke up.

"Hey, don't worry about it girl." She said with a sarcastic chuckle, "We've all stripped a time or two in our lifetime."

Jon shot her a death glare as Lily pulled my hood up further around my face, taking a sip of the coffee. She didn't really feel like hearing anyone's mouth today.

"I'm sure you have." Lily whispered, making Jon chuckle as only he heard her.  
"Now, now." Jon laughed, "Scoot over."

Lilly moved over further in the booth as he sat down beside of her. The rest of the group picked with her, obviously opening up to her as they made her laugh. She had known a lot of them from school; they weren't never really close to her but close enough to be called a friend. However, the girl who was shoving her tongue down Jon's throat wasn't so opening to her. She, the girl Jon had identified as Macy, sat at the back and glared at Lily the entire time they were there. On the way back, Jon and Lily were walking ahead of the group like they had done before when Lily was pushed out of the way harshly, causing Lily to hit her head on a road sign.

"So Jon," She smiled up at him, "Are-  
"Don't push her," Jon looked down at Macy like she was out of her mind.  
"Oh..I..uh..I was just going to ask if you were going to training tonight." She tried to hide her jealousy.  
"Do I not always go to training?" Jon asked, walking over to Lily, "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just hit my head a little bit." Lily sighed, holding her already sore forehead.  
"Well, I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go out to eat afterwards." Macy looked up at him with a glint of hope in her eyes.  
"I won't have time afterwards, maybe after I get off tonight." Jon said, "I'll have to see."  
"Alright." She smiled, walking back towards the other girls.  
"Let me see your head," Jon said as he pulled Lily's hand away from her bruise, "You're gonna have a knot…damn Lily, I'm sorry."  
"No, no. It's fine, really." Lily shook her head, "Hey, I'll be back later alright? I need to go pick up a couple….erm..feminine things."  
"Alright, be careful." Jon said, watching as she walked off.

Lily walked around the corner and sighed as she stood face to face with the owner of the strip club she was dancing at last night.

"Lillyyyyy." Chug smiled drunkenly down at her, "You want to make some extra cash tonight?"  
"I was instructed not to come back here tonight." Lily swallowed hard as his hand trailed down her arm and over her chest.  
"Oh, it won't be at the bar." He smiled, "It'll be at my house. Just you and me, let me find out what's between those young thighs of yours."  
"No, I'd rather pass." She shot a death glare up at him.  
"Oh come on, Lily. We both know you need the money." He brought his lips down to her ear, placing a soft kiss on it.  
"I said no." Lily pushed him away from her.  
"Listen here you little fucking bitch," The bigger man spat as he grabbed her, "I could take your clothes off faster than you would have ever imagined and shag that pretty little pink pussy and leave you quivering on these streets like I did to your mother and much like your mother done to you. I could take you right now and you couldn't even fight me off. You're weak, Lily. Weak."

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Lily's screamed at him, her voice echoing off of the high buildings as she kneed him in the groin.

She took off running, running as fast as she could. She ran until her knees felt like they were going to break from exhaustion, she knew what she had done was going to cost her. Chug was the one that would always get redemption; whether it be a hour or a month down the line.  
She made it to the store as she grabbed what she needed; pads, body wash, a towel, a pair of panties and a new bra, and a carton of cigarettes. She stuck the carton of cigarettes in her hood's pocket pouch and then proceeded to pay for the other things. Stealing was something she had become a pro at.

"Have a nice day." The old cashier smiled at her.  
"You too." Lily nodded, taking her bags.

How she made it back to his apartment was beyond her knowledge, she really hadn't paid attention to the surroundings. She walked up the steps to the apartment and stood outside for a few minutes. Did she knock or did she just walk in? Knocking felt stupid to her, but just walking in made her feel intrusive.

"Can't you open a door?" Jon's voice boomed from somewhere behind her, startling her a little.  
"Jon," She gasped, turning around to see him leaning against the column, "You scared me…what happened to your eye?"  
"Macy got mad at me and decked me pretty hard," He sighed, "Why are you so jumpy?"  
"She has feelings for you, Jon." Lily said, "I just ran into some one that I didn't really want to see."  
"Well the feelings aren't mutual, she just needs to realize that." He shrugged, "Weight training starts up soon, so I have to leave. Lock the doors and don't answer for anybody, okay? I have the only key so you'll know it's me."  
"Alright," She smiled weakly up at him, "I think I'm just going to go take a warm shower."  
"Alright, I'll be back in a few hours."

Lily smiled and closed the door behind her, locking it up tight. She looked around, the place really needed to be cleaned up. She was sure Jon wouldn't mind if she tidied up a little so she found the trash bags. She smiled as she found a stereo and instantly ran for her bags, pulling her Marley CD's out. She got lost in dancing and cleaning, she felt for the first time in a few months here.  
She hadn't realized it was now almost five, when Jon said he would be back.

Jon heard the music playing from his apartment and couldn't help but laugh as he stood and watched her dancing around, singing loudly along as she used the mop for a microphone. She had a good voice on her; he had never seen this side of Lily not even on the streets. She was happy, carefree almost as she moved around the kitchen. She knew every word to the song that was playing as she sung them; she was lost in the world of Bob Marley. He stood there and watched her dance quietly for a few minutes, leaning up against the kitchen wall before he cleared his throat. She jumped almost ten feet in the air before whirling around with a worried expression on her face, causing Jon to erupt in laughter. She turned a bright shade of red as she laughed into her hands.

"Do you not make any noise when you walk?" She laughed, leaning back against the counter.  
"Even if I did, I'm sure you wouldn't have heard me. You were in a whole 'nother dimension." Jon smiled at her, "I take it that you love Marley, huh?"  
"Love is a understatement." She smiled, going back to mopping the floor.  
"You didn't have to clean, you know?" Jon said, kicking his shoes off before he walked across the kitchen floor.  
"Yeah, I know but I figured you'd appreciate it." She said, taking a sip of her drink.  
"You figured right," He laughed, "Listen…I have to go to work on the streets tonight and I won't be home until later…are you going to be okay by yourself?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." She nodded.  
"Things get pretty crazy around here on Friday nights. If anyone tries to fuck with you," Jon walked over to the drawer beside of her and opened it to reveal a loaded pistol, "Don't be afraid to pull this out."


	3. Chapter 3: We Won't Be Strangers For Lon

**_I figured that we needed a chapter of the two getting to know each other, so this is really what it is; the two getting closer._** **_I want to thank EVERYONE who has rated and reviewed and favorite and followed. You guys are beyond awesome. _**

Lily locked the house up tightly after he left and crashed on the couch, turning the TV on. She was jumpy, scared of Chug coming back to find her somehow. She heard kids laughing in the apartment beside of them as she curled up in the blanket he had given her, settling down for a few hours. She was startled awake by a loud banging noise on the wall. She jumped up and ran to where Jon had shown her the gun was as it continued.

"Lily! Open up! It's me!" Jon's voice called through the door, "I forgot my keys."

She stuck the gun down the back of her pants before she walked cautiously over to the door. She unlocked the door, leaving the chain still on as she peaked through. What she saw wasn't something she expected. Jon was beaten, blood pouring down his face. She immediately opened the door and pulled him inside only to lock the door quickly behind him.

"Jon" She gasped, "Jon what happened?"  
"Some guys jumped me," He had his eyes clenched tightly shut.  
"Come on, let me clean you up." She whispered, pulling him by the arm to the bathroom.

She doctored him up, cleaning the blood from his face and out of his eyes. His left eye was pretty swollen and the cut looked pretty deep in his hair.

"Jon maybe you should go to the doctor." She said, dabbing the blood away from the cut.  
"I don't have any insurance." He said, "Nor the money…why do you have the gun?"  
"I'm just jumpy." She whispered.  
"Did something happen?"  
"No." She swallowed hard as she lied.  
"Alright," He sighed as she cleaned his bottom lip up, "I need to get back down there."  
"You're going back?" She asked, "Jon is that even safe?"  
"Probably not, but I'll be okay." He reassured her.  
"Jon..um…if you happen to run into Chugs, can you maybe tell him I left town?" She asked, fiddling with her thumbs as she teared up a little bit; she was beyond terrified.  
"What happened?" He whispered, wiping the tears away that had halfway fallen.  
"Nothing," She shook her head, "I just…he…"  
"Lily, you can tell me." Jon pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm not going to let anything harm you."  
"He tried..I don't really know what he was going to try to do, but he wanted me to come have sex with him at his house, Jon he thinks I'm a hooker. He wanted to pay me." She sobbed, "I know I fucked up when I went into that club as a performer, but I needed the money and it was fast cash, Jon. I kicked him in his dick and I ran. I ran as fast as I could but I know he will come looking for me, Jon. I know he will."

Jon held her shaken body, trying to calm the small girl down. She had admitted to him that she was wrong for going into the strip club. Jon knew that stripping wasn't a bad thing, everyone needed to make money. He just knew it was wrong of her for doing it at such a young age. She was fourteen, just barely a teenager. He didn't want her to go down that path; he didn't want her to have to deal with all the men like his mother had to on a nightly basis. He was just glad that she had admitted she was in the wrong.

"He won't hurt you; I won't let him get close enough to you okay?" Jon whispered, his embrace tightening around her, "The next door neighbor keeps an eye out on the apartment while I'm not here. She's like trained in some sort of martial arts or something I don't know. He knows how to get in touch with me if I'm needed here. You're safer than you think, alright?"

She nodded and calmed herself, pulling away from him as she realized her mascara had stained his white shirt from where she had been crying.

"Shit, Jon. I'm sorry." She whispered, rubbing at the line on his shoulder.  
"It's fine; I've got more of these." He shrugged, "Get you some sleep, Lily. I'll be home soon okay?"  
"Okay." She nodded, walking out of the bathroom after her.  
"And be careful with the gun, okay? All I need is for you to shoot yourself." He chuckled, picking his keys up from the table.  
"I have it on lock." She said, pulling it out from the back of her pants and laying it on her bedside table.  
"You'll probably be asleep before I get back," Jon whispered as he pulled a can of drink from the refrigerator, "Good night."  
"Night, Jon." She smiled weakly as she watched him walk to the door.

She didn't want him to leave, she felt oddly safe around Jon. He was nothing more than a complete stranger to her honestly; she knew nothing other than the fact that his name was Jon and he lived in an apartment that he let her stay in. She crawled into bed and pressed play on the stereo, Bob Marley's soothing music filling the dimly lit room and she was soon in dream land.

Jon shoved his hands deep down in his pockets as he watched people walk by. Old addicts, scags, and prostitutes.

"Hey big boy, mind if I take a ride?" One of the trashy looking older ladies winked at him as she walked past.  
"Yeah, ride right on down the road." Jon rolled his eyes as he looked away from her.  
"Oh, c'mon baby." She pooched her pathetic excuse of an ass out and smiled toothlessly up at him.  
"Yeah, no thanks." He said, taking a few steps back.

She huffed and kept walking, leaving a trail of stink behind her. Jon hated when girls done that, he hated when they just threw themselves at him. He knew he was a good looking guy but he still liked a challenge with girls, even the prostitutes. He heard a loud crashing sound, the sound of glass breaking. He took off running; he was scared that it was Lily. The sirens blared and he soon came in contact with the police. Thankfully, someone had broken into a store.  
His shift soon ended and he turned the money he made in to the guy he worked for, Tyson. In return, he got his nightly paycheck. He couldn't complain, the pay was decent for being so risky.

He walked home quickly; the Cincinnati's cold air was no match for his holy jacket tonight. He heard a faint rumbling in the distance, it was starting to rain. He picked up his pace and quickly made it to his apartment building but not before it started down-pouring. He closed the apartment door softly to be sure not to disturb the sleeping girl just a couple feet away. He locked the door and pulled his shirt off as he walked down the hallway to the bedroom. He heard sobs coming from Lily's room. He pressed his ear to her door; she was talking to someone on the phone.

"You haven't heard from her at all?...No, no Grandma. I'm fine, I'm living with..um..a friend. His name is Jon," She said, "No, no. He's not my boyfriend; he's just someone that got me off the streets. Grandma, you don't have to send me money I'm looking for a job to help him with rent and all. Yes Grandma, he's a very nice man. He's seventeen…His mom was sick too…yeah…No, I don't think it's anything like that. Sure Grandma, I'll bring him over some day….Yes, I am sleeping in a nice warm bed…I love you too, Grandma. Goodnight."

He heard her breakdown into another sob fit, it tore his insides up. He wanted her to be happy. Lily deserved it. He knocked softly and heard her gasp.

"It's me, Lily." He said softly.  
"Come in." She sniffled.

He walked in her room and his heart broke as her tear streaked face came into view. He didn't know anything about this young woman, but he knew that she was beyond depressed and she was hurting emotionally.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asked as he sat down beside of her on the bed.  
"You've done enough as it is, Jon." She smiled weakly up at him.

He felt her jump as another crack of thunder rolled through the apartment and looked over at her. She was petrified of storms. He frowned as he scratched his head. He remembered his smaller cousin being scared of storms and the only way he could ever get her calmed down was to cuddle with her, to wrap her smaller body in his arms as the storm raged on. He hoped he wouldn't freak her out too bad as he laid down behind her on the bed and draped his muscled arm over her waist. She tensed up away from him at first but after she realized he wasn't going to try and make any moves on her, she moved closer to him.  
The storm raged on outside, blowing the wind harshly up against the side of the building. Lily felt safe tonight, safer than she ever had. He rubbed her head slowly.

"I don't think either one of us will be going to sleep until after this storm is over," He said, "So..Maybe we should take this time to get to know each other a little more? What do you say, 21 questions?"  
"I haven't played 21 questions in forever." She laughed, "But sure. You first."  
"Hmmm…" He trailed off, "When's your birthday?"  
"April 14th." She whispered, "What's your favorite color?"  
"I like blue." He said, "Favorite animal?"  
"Turtles and panda's." She smiled, "Favorite food?"  
"That's hard," He chuckled, "Umm..Pizza. Yours?"  
"Mac N Cheese." She laughed, "We're nutritious people. Favorite song?"  
"Ohh, another hard one. Umm…Probably Crystal Method's songs in general." He said, "I like a lot though. What's your favorite band?"  
"What genre?" She asked.  
"Rock, I guess." He whispered.  
"I like L7 and Nirvana the most, then sublime…it's a never ending list." She laughed.

They laid there and talked, getting to know each other on a more personal level. Jon knew she was getting sleepy; he was sleepy himself as he fought to keep his eyes open. The storm raged on outside, but she was a little relaxed. She was beyond thankful for Jon.

"I'm tired," She yawned, "But hungry at the same time."  
"We've got Mac N Cheese." He chuckled.  
"Sold!" She laughed, jumping up from the bed.

They sat in the kitchen as they ate, they were both quiet. It made Jon's mind wander to what she was thinking, he wanted to know what was on her mind. He found her mysterious; she was a puzzle still to him.

"My grandma wants to meet you." She said, putting her plate into the sink.  
"Oh really?" He asked, looking down at her.  
"Yeah, she was put into a nursing home a couple years ago."  
"Where's the nursing home?" He asked.  
"Just a couple blocks away." She said, "She's..she's not been doing too good lately. She's worried about me."  
"I think a lot of people are worried about you, more than you know." Jon said.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"You feel all alone, you feel lost..you're feeling all these things towards yourself. I've been there before. You just have to know that you aren't alone; you're just a little confused. There are people that care for you, people who love you. You just have to let them love you, okay?"  
"I know," She shrugged, "It just doesn't really feel like it. Sometimes..I…nevermind."  
"Tell me." He said.  
"This might sound childish," She shook her head, "But sometimes all it takes is a hug."  
"That's not childish," He shook his head.

The two ended up on the couch together watching a movie before falling asleep for the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Stop It, Lily

Lily laid in the grass, looking up into the bright blue sky. Children's laughter rang through the park's chilly air as it mixed with the sound of the group of guys kicking each other's ass in a game of football. She was supposed to be the referee, but that was a boring job to her. She looked over periodically and yet it was still boring.  
Her thoughts wandered to her mom and how she had just left her. Lily missed her dad and missed her grandmother even more right now. She knew she wasn't leading a normal healthy teenage life right now and it was strangely okay with her now that she had a roof over her head. Times were hard for her and Jon even though she had acquired a small job cleaning apartments at their complex. She watched after the children, cleaned and mopped kitchens when she was asked. She was really a maid but didn't get anywhere near the normal salary but at the moment, every little penny helped pay the bills. Jon and she had become really close friends in the past two weeks that they had lived together. He was a strange person; he was as good as gold to her but could be a complete asshole to anyone else. She was unnervingly calm today, she felt carefree for the first time in a long time. She felt as if she could be her age today, a fourteen year old girl hanging out with friends at the park. Jon suddenly came into view as he drew her out of her thoughts.

"Hey sungazer" He smirked and pulled her up by the hand, "Lets go get something to drink."  
"Uff," She groaned, "Jon you're making me fat."  
"Yeah right." He rolled his eyes, "You needed to gain weight anyway."  
"You callin' me a skeleton?" She laughed, pushing at his arm playfully.  
"No, I'm calling you a lil bag of bones." He laughed.

They were abruptly stopped by three bigger men stepping in their way. Jon sighed and stood in front of Lily as she grasped at his belt.

"Look man, not here. Not right now." Jon shook his head.  
"Jon, what's going on?" Lily whispered as he reached behind him to hold her closer.  
"Ah, it seems you've acquired a little friend." One of the bigger men smiled.  
"Touch her and I swear to god you'll pull back a nub." Jon seethed.  
"LaVon don't wait on nobody. And LaVon doesn't listen to his workers." The same guy said, "We're here for that hundred dollars you shorted us of."  
"What hundred dollars? I paid him everything I got last night." Jon shook his head.

They walked in closer around the two teenagers and one jerked Lily away from Jon's grip, Before Jon could protest, he was knocked to the ground. The other people they were at the park with came running over after she had screamed out Jon's name. The men fought the guys off of Jon as Lily got away from the one holding her captive. She kicked him hard in the shin and then ran over to Jon, jerking him away the best she could from the fighting. His face was bloodied; it looked like it came from his eyebrow. He was back on his feet before Lily could fully get a close look at him. He walked straight up to the biggest one and shoved his have up against his.

"I didn't shit you no hundred goddamn dollars. Tell Von to stick the money up his ass and go fuck himself I'm done with this shit. He'll get what's coming to him AND IT WILL BE BY MY HANDS."  
"You think you're some big shot, don't you Jonathan?" The larger guy laughed.  
"No, I don't. I'm just not going to end up like you, a forty year old wanna be 'gangster' who's so far up Lavon's ass that you don't even know what the sun looks like." Jon shook his head before he was pulled away, "You're a worthless piece of shit, Tyson and you'll never make it out of Cincinnati on Lavon's coat tails."

The rest of the day was a haze to Lily. Jon had to be stitched up in several places from the brass knuckles hit above his eyebrow. He rubbed his finger tenderly over his large gash as they walked home. Jon made sure to lock the house up extra tight tonight and he slept on the couch. Lily slept with her door open in case he needed her during the night. She laid and watched him sleep from her bedroom. He was restless. Before she knew it, she was getting out of bed and heading to the shower to get ready for school. She always woke up a couple hours before Jon to have time to get ready without having to be rushed. She changed into a soft shirt after she had dried her hair. She applied her makeup and pulled her pants on. She thought she looked rather nice today. She walked out of the bathroom to find Jon still sleeping soundly on the couch. She didn't want to wake him but today was a huge test for the both of them.

"Jon," She shook him softly, "Jon wake up."  
"Hmm?" He groaned, his eyes batting against the light coming through the window.  
"It's time to get ready for school." She said, brushing his hair off of the stitches, "You must have hit the stitches over night; you're still bleeding. Come, let me clean you up."  
"Lily, I think I'm just going to stay home today." He sighed, rubbing his eyes.  
"You have that test today." She said, crossing her arms in front of her.  
"I know, I know." He groaned, "I feel like I've had the shit kicked out of me though."  
"Well…" She nervously chuckled.  
"True." He sighed, "What time is it?"  
"Seven-forty five." She looked down at her watch.  
"Alright, alright." He groaned and sat up, "Shit my forehead hurts."  
"I bet so." She said, "I'll go put on a batch of coffee."  
"Alright, cool." He nodded, watching her walk off.

He leaned back against the couch and sighed; his head hurt extremely badly. He closed his eyes and yawned, he really didn't feel like going to take this test but he knew he had too. He went to stand up and felt almost every bone in his body crack all together. He limply made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth as he inspected the cut.  
In no time, they were walking down their schools hallways. Lily had started getting stares in the last couple of weeks; she wasn't sure if it was because of her newfound friend or the fact that it had gotten out that she had been stripping. Jon had left her at her locker to go ahead and walk towards his class.

"Show 'em too me Lily Pop!" One of the biggest jerks of the school got down in her face.  
"Get the fuck away from me." She pushed him off of her.  
"Or what? Is the big bad body Good guard gonna jump me?"  
"He might." Jon's voice piped up from behind him.

The guy laughed sarcastically as he bumped chests. Jon wasn't a short thing and neither was the guy, Lance, but Jon was still a little bit taller. They both towered over Lily as she tried getting in the middle of them; she only came up to around their chests.

"I think the best thing for you to do is to turn right back around and go back to whatever gutter you crawled out of, you don't scare anybody." Lance spat in Jon's face.

Jon chuckled as he wiped Lance's spit out of his face, there was a crowd formed around the two now. Jon gave Lily a slight push backwards as he cracked his knuckles; all ten fingers popped loudly. Lance kept bumping up against him, saying mean things in a low voice.

"You're nothing but street grease, boy." Lance spat in his face.  
"Motherfucker, you got ONE more time to spit in my face and it'll be the last goddamn thing you do." Jon pressed his full body weight down onto Lances body, "ONE."

Lance laughed in his face and hocked a huge wad of spit up into Jon's face. That was all it took before Lily was pushed hard against the wall making her bump her head by Jon and he tackled Lance, relentlessly pounding into his face. The teachers quickly swarmed them, pulling Jon off of Lance by his pony tail. Jon long legs got in one last kick before the teachers fully separated them and his boot connected with Lance's jaw; the sound of the impact rang through the hallway. Lily cringed as she looked down at Lance; his face was a bloody mess, Jon was untouched. Jon was pinned in a corner by the principle and his friends. Lily held the back of her head and pushed her way through the crowd to get over to him.  
They didn't allow anyone out of their classes until Lance had been taken away by the ambulance, he had a suspected concussion. Lily couldn't believe that the kick didn't break his jaw. Jon's stitches started to bleed slowly once again as he pulled Lily into a hug; he didn't mean to push her but with the way Lance was coming at him he didn't want her to be in harm's way.

"I'm sorry, Jon." She whispered into his chest; this was all her fault.  
"What are you sorry for?" He asked her.  
"You're going to get suspended, it's my entire fault." She shook her head.  
"No, it's not your fault." Jon shook his head, wiping the blood off of his eyebrow.  
"Yes it is." She bit back tears.  
"Lily, stop." He whispered, pressing his lips softly to the top of her head as he hugged her tightly.  
"Mr. Good, Ms. Lilith; my office please." The principle stepped out of his office.

They broke their hug and followed Mr. Lovato into his office. They both sat down nervously, this meant bad news.

"Do you mind telling me what started this whole fight?" Mr. Lovato asked.  
"I..I was walking back to my class from my locker when Lance came up on me and got in my face and said, 'Show them to me, Lily.', talking about..about my chest…and that's when Jon showed up and Lance spit in his face." Lily stuttered out.  
"I see," He nodded, "May I ask why you are crying?"  
"I just feel like its all my fault." She shook her head, wiping the tears.  
"And why do you feel that way?" He asked.  
"I just do." She shook her head.  
"Don't say anymore, Lily." Jon said, the principle was digging for information.  
"Mr. Good…you caused a lot of damage to Lance's face." The principle said, turning his chair slightly to face him.  
"And? He deserved it; he needs to have sexual harassment charges pressed against him. Lily is only fifteen, he's older than me." Jon glared, he knew Lovato was taking Lance's side.  
"Well what do you think is a reasonable punishment?" He asked.  
"Well honestly, I shouldn't have to endure anything. I was sticking up for Lily; so what if he got his face busted. He should have been a man and fought back." Jon shrugged.  
"Listen, we get that he attacked you verbally, Lily but Jon you had no right to get involved in this." Lovato shook his head.  
"Nope sure didn't just throwing the fact out there that he's three hundred pounds heavier than her and could have easily gotten away with touching her in any place because of the fucked up people that work here." Jon shook his head.  
"So two weeks of suspension?" Lovato asked.  
"Whatever you want to give me I guess prince." Jon shrugged as he tapped his foot.  
"Three?"  
"Go ahead." Jon laid his head back in the chair.  
"Four weeks, Mr. Good?" Lovato asked.  
"Go ahead and suspend me for the rest of the school year." Jon shrugged, "I don't really give a flying fuck."  
"Six weeks it is, Mr. Good." Lovato signed his suspension slip, "And two weeks for you, Ms. Lilith."  
"Uh uh," Jon shook his head and slammed the paper he slid Lily, "Not happening. She didn't do a damn thing."  
"We don't allow violence in this school. The tape did show her shoving Lance. We cannot let this go unpunished." Lovato smiled softly up at him.  
"Take the piece of paper and wipe your ass with it, she's a straight A student and I'm not about to sit here and let you suspend her." Jon said as he let the rest of his hair down, "She didn't do anything."  
"Ever since Lilith has gotten involved with you, I have seen a dramatic growth in the drama surrounding her, Jonathan." Lovato said, "But of course she didn't do anything."  
"Have a great day, Jon and Lilith." Lovato stood up from behind his desk.

Lily grabbed the slips off the desk and pulled Jon out the door. She really just wanted to go home and crawl into bed. This day started off horribly already. Her and Jon walked slowly back to the apartment as they shared their last cigarette. She rubber her hands softly over her face.

"This is bullshit." Jon shook his head as he handed her the cigarette.  
"At least it's a Friday." Lily shrugged.  
"Lets get fucked up tonight." He suggested, "I'll go make some money real quick."  
"I'm down." She nodded; knowing it was a lie. She was a complete lightweight when drinking.  
"Alright, I'll be back in a few hours." He looked down at her, handing her his bookbag.

She watched him jog across the street and disappear around the back of a building before she walked on home to the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5: Emotions Arise

**(As promised to my tumblr followers, here's the other update for Jon/Lily for getting my one-shot blog to 200 followers in only a little bit under five weeks! Woo! Love ya guys. Anyway, we pick up right where we left off only a couple hours later. Don't forget to read & review, let me know what you guys think of the story so far. Thanks guys!)  
**  
Lily looked down at the bottom of her fifth beer. The music played loudly from the apartment's surround sound as everyone sat around in a circle. Jon was laid on his back with his knees bent upwards and Lily was leaning with her back against his knees. The ten of them were playing spin the bottle. Thankfully, no one had landed on Lily she thought.

"Jon's turn!" Sami shouted out.  
"I don't want to kiss any of you nasty people." Jon chuckled, taking another swig of his beer.  
"C'mon!" Macy laughed, her sheer voice sent a tingle through Lily's body. She was not fond of her.  
"Ugh," Jon groaned as he reached for the bottle.

He gave the beer bottle a soft shove. Lily watched it out the corner of her eye as the green glass twirled around. The sound deafening to her as it slowly stopped spinning. It stopped.

"Go get him, Macy!" The other girls laughed, shoving Macy as she stood up.

Lily knew Jon was too drunk to deny a girl, much less a psychotic bitch like Macy who had lusted after him for years. Lily moved from her spot against his legs as Macy sat down on his stomach. Lily watched as Macy lowered her head and pressed her lips against Jon's. Lily looked away as Jon kissed back, she didn't know why it hurt her to see that. Maybe it was because she knew that Macy was taking advantage of his drunken stupor or maybe it was because of some other reasons that she didn't really want to deal with right now. She just knew that she didn't like Macy.

"Your turn." Jake nodded over to her.  
"No thanks." She shook her head.  
"Oh c'mon." Jake nudged her softly with his elbow.  
"I think I'll pass this go round." She smiled softly at him.

Lily sat and watched the bottle spin as Jake took his turn, trying to block out Macy still taking advantage of Jon's drunk body as she grinded her hips against Jon's lower abdomen. The next time around, Lily picked up the bottle and gave it a soft shove. To her surprise, it landed on someone she had been friends with for a while and it was also the man sitting beside of her; Jake. She had kissed him before in a game of spin the bottle; the soft peck wasn't anything harmful between the two.

"I think that kiss needs a redo." Samantha spoke up, "That was just a peck!"  
"A peck is still a kiss." Jake shot over at his sister.  
"Nope; not happening!" Samantha shook her head as everyone broke out into a chant, prompting the two to redo their kiss.

Lily shrugged and pressed her lips up towards Jake, this time was a lot more heated. She wouldn't lie, Jake was a good kisser. The game continued on for hours it seemed like, Lily took part of each round. She had kissed almost everyone in the room except for Jon, who had almost sobered up now. He sat back down beside of her as he came back with a cigarette and a bowl of cereal, it was his turn. He spun the bottle hard this time; it took it a few minutes before it stopped spinning completely. Lily swallowed hard as it landed on her as did Jon. Neither of them moved, they just sat there and stared at the bottle until the room erupted with a "KISS! KISS! KISS!" chant.  
Jon swallowed his last bite of cereal a little too hard before looking over at her. She was still looking straight ahead, her eyes cut to the side. He quickly kissed her softly on the cheek before standing up and walking into the kitchen.  
She looked down at the palm of her hands for a few moments before standing up and walking out onto the balcony; grabbing her pack of cigarettes and brushing past Jon's shirtless body that was standing at the kitchen counter.  
She lit a cigarette and leaned over the bannister; staring down at the lit up town. Cincinnati was a pretty place at night, especially when you were pretty high up in the air. She stood there a few minutes before throwing her cigarette over the edge of the railing. When she turned around, she was startled by the image of Jon standing there closely behind her. His forehead was pressed against the sliding glass window as he stared out at her; his palm was pressed flatly against the window. He stared at her for a few minutes before walking off; his blue eyes scorching her it felt like. Why did he do that? She thought to herself.  
Lily excused herself from the little get together and retreated to her bedroom; she couldn't help but notice Jon and Macy were gone and his bedroom door was now closed.

"I'm sorry, Lily." Jake whispered to her; he saw the pained expression on her face.  
"Yeah, me too." She sighed.  
"Want me to come lay with you?" He asked, knowing she needed some sort of comfort.  
"Yeah." She nodded.

Jake took his shirt off as Lily crawled in the bed. He didn't make any sexual advances towards her; they were just friends. She turned her TV on and they slowly fell asleep, her head was resting against his chest.

Jon laid wide eyed awake as he stared up into the ceiling for hours after he had retreated to his room. He wasn't able to sleep; he knew he should have just kissed her. It was just a kiss, a simple fucking kiss. Why couldn't he do that? He wasn't even able to have sex with Macy after he had brought her into his room. He crawled out of bed and slowly walked to her door through the bathroom. He pressed his ear to the cold white door; all he could hear was soft snores. He knew Lily didn't snore so there was definitely someone else in her room. His suspicion rose and he slowly creaked her door open.  
He didn't like what he saw; he didn't like the image of what was supposed to be his best friend cuddled up with Lily underneath her covers. Jake was almost nineteen years old and Lily was still a child to him. The shirtless boy gave it all away; It gave more away than what Jon wanted to know. He pulled the door shut in shame of Jake and went back to his room. He was disappointed in Lily but as he looked over at the half naked girl lying in his bed, he was disappointed in himself as well.


	6. Chapter 6: Accusations Don't Sit Well

Lily was woken up by the sound of shouting erupting from the living room. She groaned rolled over to a empty bed. She heard Jakes voice and then Macy's annoying high pitched voice. She didn't know what was going on but she knew that Jon obviously wasn't home; he wouldn't have allowed all the screaming. She quickly pulled her jacket around her body and stormed out of her room, swinging the door open just in time to see Macy slap Jake. Jon sat in the chair in the corner of the room, his head propped up on his palm as he watched. To Lily's surprise, Jake drew back and smacked her back.

"Finally; you're awake!" Jon chirped from the other side of the room as he threw his hand up in the air.  
"What's going on? Why are they fighting?" Lily asked.  
"Your little boytoy decided he was going to come up on Macy today with a erection and rub it all over her backside after having his way with you last night." Jon sighed.  
"I didn't do anything with him last night." Lily looked down at him in shock at his accusation.  
"Lily, I may have been born at night but it wasn't last night." Jon shook his head.  
"What the fuck does that mean, Jon?" Lily looked at him; shocked at his response.  
"It means exactly how I said it." Jon shook his head, "Look, if you want to have sex with a guy that's fine. I just suggest you use a condom and not fuck a woman beater."  
"I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH HIM, JON." Lily almost screamed at him, "If you're trying to call me a whore; fine. Go ahead but when I tell you that I didn't fuck him, I'm telling the truth."

Jon had never seen Lily this upset at him, sure they had small arguments every now and then but she had never raised her voice at him. It shocked him a little as he sat back in the chair.

"So tell me why he was shirtless in your bed last night." Jon shrugged, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip.  
"He's a friend, Jon. We didn't do anything. He was there for me when I needed some sort of comfort while you were with your little fucking whore." Lily shot.  
"Who the fuck are you calling a whore, stripper?" Lily had obviously gotten Macy's attention.  
"YOU! You dumb cunt." Lily shot back.  
"Oh fuck you." Macy snapped her head as she walked over to Lily.  
"What are you going to do?" Lily asked, her chest pushed out much like Macy's.

Macy towered over Lily's sort figure; Lily was only 5'2. Macy kept bumping up against her like she was going to do something but each time Lily raised her fist back, Macy would cringe up. After a few minutes, Jon's voice tore through their silent tension.

"I think it's time for Macy to go." Jon said, standing up and walking towards the two."  
"I think you should fuck off." Macy snapped at Jon.  
"Don't talk to him like you own him, bitch." Lily defended Jon to the both of their shock.  
"I've had more of that man than you'll ever see." Macy poked her in the chest with her finger.  
"Look, I'm not dealing with you today. You can fuck off." Jon stood in-between Lily and Macy.

Macy snarled before walking away from the confrontation and slammed the door. Jake had long left; now it was only Jon and Lilly. Lily didn't have anything to say to Jon, not now; not after the way he had verbally degraded her. Did he really think she was that much of a whore? She laid in her bed room, her Bob Marley playing loudly for most of the day. She didn't like when she fought with Jon and she knew she shouldn't have raised her voice at him but had no right to assume that she and Jake slept together. There was a loud knock on her door.

"Come in." She sighed, sitting up on her bed.

She knew who it was. Jon walked through the door and shut it behind him. He looked down at her and sighed; he knew he had upset her.

"I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions." Jon whispered, sitting beside of her.  
"I don't like being accused of having sex with someone, Jon." Lily shook her head, "Can I tell you something?"  
"Of course you can, Lily." Jon folded his hands against his chest as he laid back against the wall.

Lily curled up with a pillow and pulled her legs up to her chest underneath her blanket as she figured out where to start.

"I sat back in the back of my mom's car. She told me today I was going to meet one of her new friends; I was stoked. I had always loved hanging out with her friends, well the good ones anyways. We drove for what seemed like hours before I finally realized it wasn't one of her good friends. I could tell by the way the neighborhood looked; run down, dirty, litter everywhere. My mom pulled over and unlocked the doors. I knew I was supposed to get out even though I didn't want too. I followed my mom closely on her heels; I didn't want anyone to touch me. The men reached out for us as if they wanted to talk to us. It scared me; I gripped my mom's shirt even tighter. 'Lily, stop it damnit.' She griped, 'You're going to crinkle my shirt.' We walked for what seemed like miles to my short legs, I hadn't grown any since I was in the sixth grade. She was walking way too fast; it was difficult for me to keep up with her pace. When we got to the room, it was dark and cold and it stunk. 'Mom, I'm ready to go now.' I remember saying, only to be told to shut up and sit down. I watched as my mom knocked on another door, a big broad man stepped out." Lily choked out, "I don't really remember what happened after that. I know he came and picked me up. He put something over my mouth and after that the only thing I remember is waking up with blood running down my thighs and I was naked. My mom was nowhere to be found and neither was the guy. I was nine years old, Jon."

Jon wiped at his own eyes as Lily told him one of her memories. This girl, this small innocent girl lying in front of him now, opened up to him and told him everything; every detail she could remember of having her innocence ripped from her. Jon didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to comfort her. He just sat there, taking in the full extent of her story. He felt empty, he felt sad. She had gone through way to much in her short life time. He was drawn out of his thoughts as her sad voice filled with sobs broke through the air again.

"My mom blamed me for the man not coming back; she said I didn't get the job done. I was sore, I was so sore I remembered the police taking me back to her. I made up a lie when they asked me why I was bleeding; I said it was because I had started my period. They didn't ask any questions, I knew if I had told them the truth…they would have taken me away from her and I know that now that would have been the best thing for me to have done; but then Jon..I couldn't leave her. She needed my help to get her drugs, she needed help getting her 'medicine' is what she use to call it." Lily choked out.

"How.." Jon swallowed hard before he finished his question, "How many times did that happen to you, Lily? How long did it last?"  
"I don't remember every time it happened." She shook her head; completely avoiding the last question.  
"Lily, you know I wasn't accusing you of having sex with Jake. I would never accuse you of anything. Your sex life is none of my business; if you do have sex I just hope and wish that you use a condom. Use protection, alright? If Jake's your thing, then go with it. I'm not going to stop you from seeing him. He's my friend and I know how he is towards women. Just be careful, okay?" He whispered.  
"I'm not going 'after' Jake. The guys a womanizer; that's not what I'm after." Lily shook her head.  
"Then what are you after?" Jon asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

Lily read into his trick question. If she told the truth, it'd be awkward for them. So she lied.

"A better life right now." She whispered, rolling over to face the TV.  
"Lily, don't be like that." Jon whispered, moving closer to her, "Don't just shut down on me."  
"I'm not shutting down; I just don't feel like talking anymore." She whispered, looking down at his hand on her thigh, "Did you have sex with Macy last night?"  
"Honestly?" He whispered, rubbing his thumb over her thigh, "No..I couldn't."  
"Why?" Her voice was hoarse.  
"I couldn't bring myself to do it." Jon's voice cracked softly, "I'm tired of her; she's just a little friends with benefit type of thing."  
"Do you grow tired of women a lot?" Lily asked; moreso joking with him.  
"Not the ones who mean a lot to me." Jon whispered.

Jon looked up at her as he laid his head on her hip; she smelled good. She ran her fingers through his hair; she was confused by him sometimes.

"I want to go see my grandmother tomorrow." Lily whispered, looking down at him.


	7. Chapter 7: I Have Faith In You

**_(*Authors Note:Just want to start off with a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who reads & reviews as always. It makes me happy each time someone messages me on tumblr with a review or when someone leaves a review on here; you never know how important reviews are until you aren't getting them haha. I'm still trying to decide on how and where I want Jon and Lily's relationship to go and how I want it to grow. I feel like I was way to rushed with the feelings coming out in my other fanfics; this one I want to take nice and slow, I think the pace is set just perfect for their relationship. Plus, the teasing you with the lack of intimacy they have is pretty fun. This chapter is pretty much just a transition onto something bigger and better, I promise! Once again, thanks to everyone who reads my stories; hopefully I'm not starting to bore you guys. Okay, continue on. Dun dun dun dunnnnn.)_**

"My grandmother's eighty-nine years old, Jon. I know she doesn't have much time left," She had said with tears streaming down her face, "Please go with me. I don't want to be alone at the last possible visit I have with her."

And Jon, being the complete sucker that he was for Lily, now stood outside of the nursing home, waiting for it to open back from lunch time. Lily felt nervous, Jon felt fearful. Old people scared him and he feared he would be freaked out by Lily's grandmother; he didn't want to upset Lily but he couldn't tell her no when she asked him tearfully to go with her. Lily shivered as she leaned closer into Jon, pressing her cold face against his arm. He opened his jacket and wrapped it around her as he pulled her into his chest. She inhaled his scent; he felt like home to her sometimes. She looked up at him as she realized he was looking down at her. He slowly started leaning his head down towards hers as their eyes trailed over each other's face.  
The worker opened the door loudly, jarring them out of their moment. Jon sighed as she pulled away from him and motioned for him to follow her; she didn't turn around for she knew her cheeks were burning red. They told the nurse who they were here to see and she told them to wait in the lobby.  
It felt like it took forever; the place stunk and the two teenagers got long creepy stares the residents. Jon slowly reached up and pulled his earring out of his ear, causing Lily to laugh softly.

"I forgot I still had them in." He grinned as he tucked the silver hoop in his pants pocket.  
"Mrs. Lambeth," The nurse smiled, "Follow me."

Lily swallowed hard and stood up, gripping Jon's hand tightly in hers as they walked. He could feel Lily trembling; he didn't know what she was so nervous for. It was just her grandmother, right? The nurse opened the door for them and the stench hit Jon's nose even worse now. He didn't like the image he saw at all. There was a small frail woman hunched over in the wheelchair in the corner of a darkened room.

"Lilith?" Her old crackily voice called.  
"Hey grandma." Lily whispered, flipping the light on.  
"There's my sweet Lilith." She reached her old wrinkly hand out to Lily.  
"Grandma, this is Jon..the guy I'm living with." Lily squatted down and pointed over towards the door where I was.  
"There's the young man I've wanted to thank." The old woman smiled back at Jon.  
"Thank?" I grinned softly as I walked up behind Lily, "For what?"  
"For taking in my sweet Lily." She smiled softly up at Jon; she was a beautiful old woman.  
"I enjoy having the little fart around." Jon joked, causing Lily and her grandma to laugh.  
"I say he's full of it, huh?" The old lady laughed.  
"You don't even know." Lily smiled softly smiling up at Jon

Soon it was time for the residents to start their baths and they politely asked Jon and Lily to leave. On their way home, Jon was stopped by two people calling his name enthusiastically. Lily stood beside of the group of boys as they stood there and talked for what seemed like hours to her; she was bored within the first five minutes so she took to aggravating Jon. She walked around behind him and dug in his back pocket for the cigarettes and "accidentally" pressed her cold hands to the flesh of his back. He gasped and she laughed as his body tensed up, suddenly she wasn't so bored anymore.

"Good god, Lily your hands are freezing." He growled as she pressed her frozen palms straight to his skin; she let out a soft laugh as she pulled them from his soft warm skin just to press them against his back once again, getting the same reaction from him. She was amusing herself, watching as her palms sent shivers through his body. He quickly grabbed at her hands and pulled her wrists tightly around him, holding her arms tightly around him. She giggled and pressed her face into his jacket; warming her face up as she pressed her hand flat against his lower tummy underneath his shirt. She did it in a playful manner, nothing more than that. He however couldn't help the level of arousal she had just given him, touching one of the most sensitive places on his body with her small cold hands.

"I have to pee," She whispered after a few minutes of standing behind him, "Like really really badly."  
"What, are you five?" Jon laughed softly, releasing her hands from his grasp.  
"Sometimes." She laughed, "I'm going to head on home, alright?"  
"No, you know I don't want you walking these streets by yourself." Jon shook his head.  
"Jonnnnnnnnnn," She groaned as she crossed her legs, "I have to potty."  
"Guys, I'll catch up with you later tonight. We'll stop by the arena or something, alright?" Jon nodded towards the men he was talking to.  
"Alright, cool man." They nodded.

Jon wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked down the street, pulling her body closer towards his. They were at the apartment in no time; the conversation still playing he had with the guys in his mind. They had offered to pay the rest of his wrestling training off if he'd step up and join HWA. He heard Lily sigh from the bathroom as he laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He laughed softly, she reminded him of a child at times.  
He knew that joining HWA would require him being away from her when he traveled and he knew HWA traveled a lot. He rubbed his hands through his hair and sat up as he heard her flush the toilet.

"Lily, c'mere." Jon called from his room. She walked into his room and stumbled over half of his dirty clothes; she was goofy today. He knew it was because she got to see her grandma, her only living family member that she had anything to do with lately.

"What's up?" She asked, looking down at him.  
"I got offered a full ride into HWA," Jon swallowed a little too hard, "They..uh..they want me in there pretty bad."  
"Jon, that's awesome." She gave him a soft smile; she knew wrestling was his true passion.  
"Yeah," he nodded, "yeah it is."  
"Why don't you sound too sure of it?" she asked, sitting down beside of him on his bed.  
"Sometimes HWA goes to Germany for a few weeks at a time; they travel the world." He whispered, she instantly caught on to what he was telling her. He would have to leave sometimes.  
"What about school?" She asked, looking up into his eyes, "You aren't going to quit, are you Jon?"  
"No, definitely not." He shook his head, "I'll figure something out…this is my chance to get us a better place; maybe get us out of Ohio. From here, the only way I can go is up, right? I know I can do this. I know it."  
"I have faith in you, Jon." She whispered, "I know you can do it."  
"I go talk to Thatcher in the morning," He said, "Tryout a little bit. All he can do is tell me no, right?"  
"Right." She nodded.


	8. Chapter 8: Bittersweet Moments

Lily woke up in a dark room; she was almost frozen to death it felt like. The Cincinnati blizzard raged on outside of her window; she reached out to the heating vent and frowned as it wasn't working. She laid there and shivered as she pulled the blankets tighter and tighter around her but to no avail; she started sniffling. She took her big blanket and shuffled across the cold hardwood floor to Jon's room and slowly cracked the door open. His soft snores filled the room and she wandered if he would get mad if she lay down beside of him, she knew he had an electric blanket. She slowly crept towards his bed and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jon," She whispered.  
"Huh?" Jon groaned, rolling over to look at her.  
"The heater is out and my room is freezing. Can I sleep with you?" She asked, her teeth clattering as she spoke.  
"Yeah, sure." Jon whispered as he moved over and gave her enough room to get in his bed, "God Lily, you're freezing."  
"Yeah, I fell asleep in my tank top." She whispered, snuggling down in his bed.  
"Come here." He whispered as he held his arms open; she instantly settled down into his embrace. Jon body heat, along with the electric blanket, slowly warmed her body up as she fell into a deep sleep.

When Jon woke up, the sun rays came through his window just perfectly enough to shine in on Lily's sleeping face. She looked peaceful as she slept with her head against his bare chest, her lips slightly parted. She was basically dead to the world; he let a soft smile spread over his face as her grip on him tightened, he wondered what she was dreaming while he watched her. He had to admit, the girl he took in from the harsh streets was growing on him; he had feelings for her. He always had somewhat of a crush on her ever since they were in middle school; she was only a grade below him. Jon couldn't deny the feelings any longer, but he wasn't ready to let her know. He wasn't even too sure what his true feelings were on her yet. There was lust; Lily was a beautiful girl and even before she had moved in with him, she had appeared in many of his dreams but there was no way he would have made the first move. Admiration; he had always admired her, at one point Lily was bright and full of life and that was something Jon never had in him. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and inhaled the scent of her shampoo; the scent of lavender hit his nose.  
Lily started stirring in his arms a few minutes after that, her hand coming up to rest on his chest in front of her face. She yawned, her warm breath washing over his chest. He lit a cigarette and waited to move when she was fully awake. Lily looked up at him with heavily sleep lidded eyes, she felt refreshed now that she was warm.

"Hi." He grinned down at her.  
"Hi." She smiled back up at him, stretching her legs out underneath the covers.  
"Did you sleep good?"  
"I slept a lot better when I came in here and got warm." She lied; she slept a lot better when she came into his bed and he wrapped her in his arms.  
"Good, you should have came in here earlier." Jon whispered, pushing a few strands of her hair out of her face.  
"I didn't want to disturb you," Lily shrugged, "Plus I was asleep."  
"I need to go see what's up with the heating, though. It's only supposed to get even colder tonight."  
"What time is it?" Lily yawned; she didn't want to get out of this bed and she surely didn't want to go to school now that her suspension was up.  
"Seven forty-five." Jon yawned, looking over at his alarm clock.  
"Shit," She groaned, scratching her face, "I don't want to get up. It's too warm."  
"Then don't." Jon whispered, "It's just the day before Christmas break. They never do anything."  
"True." Lily yawned.  
"I'll be back," Jon said as he sat up, "I'm going to go see whats up with this heating problem."

Lily laid and watched him get dressed as she curled up with one of his pillows; the scent of his shampoo hitting her nose. She smiled, Jon always smelt good. She crawled out of bed after he had left the apartment and pulled one of his hoodies on over her tank top and made her way to the coffee pot.

Jon sighed as he walked back into the apartment and shivered, the heating unit was out in the entire apartment complex. He grinned as he walked in and saw Lily pulling her blanket tighter around her.  
Lily stood at the sliding glass doors, watching as the snow fell heavily outside of the warm apartment. Jon stood behind her, gazing at her instead of the scenery. She had on one of his hoodies and a pair of gym shorts; she was much more intriguing than what was going on outside.

"I guess school is canceled." She smiled back at him.  
"Yeah," Jon laughed nervously, "I'd say so."  
"Out a day early for Christmas break." She clapped excitedly as she picked up her mug of coffee, "And a day before your first match."  
"Yeah, I'm a little nervous." He rubbed his hands together.  
"You'll do great, Moxy." She said in a sing-song voice.  
"Moxy?" He laughed, "That's a first."  
"It's fitting." She smiled, drinking the rest of her coffee.  
"You're in an awful good mood." Jon smirked.  
"I'm figuring out that when I act happier, things start going a little easier for me." She nodded.

Jon indulged in his cup of coffee as he leaned against the kitchen counter as Lily washed out her mug. They both gazed out into the snow; Lily was mesmerized by it. She turned the water off and looked up at him. He looked down at her and felt his heart melt as she grinned up at him. She pulled him by the hand into the living room in her nest of blankets and cuddled down into his chest; the smell of him invading her nose. She welcomed it with a soft nuzzle to his now bare chest as she watched the news. He ran his hands through her silky hair and sighed. He had to do it. He settled back against the cushions; pulling her tighter to him. They laid there for a few minutes before he spoke.

"I think I owe you something," Jon whispered as he ran a thumb underneath her chin.  
"What's that?" Lily swallowed a little too hard; Jon had to bite back a smile as he heard her.

As soon as Jon's hand touched her cheek and he brushed his lips up against her top just barely, there was a loud knock. He held her tighter; he didn't want her to move.  
"Jon.." She whispered before he sighed and let her go.  
There loud knocking continued on the door, jarring them out of the sweet moment they had just shared. She reluctantly and slowly crawled from her spot on his body and opened the door. She was greeted by Jake, Sami, and two other guys who just casually made their way into the apartment and flopped down on the couch.

"So! Tonight, you gon' get shit done or what?" Sami asked.  
"Going to try to." Jon sighed, sinking further down into the mountain of blankets.  
"Hey, I'll be right back." Lily said as she grabbed her coat; she needed to get the mailbox before he did today.  
"Where are you going?" Jon asked, looking at her like she was out of her mind.  
"To check the mail," Lily nodded.

She instantly regretted not changing into pants as she stepped out into the cold Cincinnati morning. She walked quickly down to the mail room and dug through their box; smiling as she came up with what she needed. Lily had ordered him an early Christmas present; wrestling trunks and boots. She looked over the design as she ran her hands over the soft silk fabric. She knew Jon had no idea about them; she had snuck and ordered them from her grandmother's checking account while at school. She wrapped her arms around the brown box and quickly walked back up straight to her room and closed the door. She heard them say something about the gym and then a lot of scurrying around in the living room. She could make out Jon's footsteps coming closer to her room and she slid the box underneath her bed quickly; she wasn't ready for him to see them just yet.

"Hey," Jon poked his head in the door, "We're going to the gym."  
"Alright," She nodded, sitting down at the desk in her room.  
"You going to be alright here by yourself or do you want Jake to stay with you?" Jon smirked.  
"Oh shut up." Lily laughed, flipping him off.  
"We'll be back." Jon laughed, closing the door behind him as he walked out.

Lily rubbed her face as she heard the front door close and lock. This was the first time she had been in the apartment alone in a while. She took this to her advantage and loaded her CD's up into the stereo. She cleaned the house, all the while avoiding the nest of blankets on the couch until it was the last thing to clean up. She could still feel his lips barely touching hers. Jon was exotic; outlandish and strange. The thought of kissing Jon had been on Lily's mind ever since the game of spin the bottle, but their lips brushing together only left Lily wanting more. She had feelings for Jon, she didn't know what they were and sometimes they scared her. She had seen both sides of Jon; the loving and carrying Jon and then the complete asshole Jon, the rugged mean fighting boy who didn't stop until there was blood. The sweet Jon sometimes scared her even more than the other.

Before long, it was almost six o'clock. Jon was smoking like a freight train; one cigarette right after the other. He had to be at the arena in an hour. Lily pulled the box out and walked into his room, sitting down beside of him on the bed. He looked over at her, his face showed his nervousness. She handed him the box and he looked at her funny.

"What's that?" He asked.  
"Merry Christmas." Lily nodded.  
"Lily.." Jon shook his head.  
"Don't do that.." Lily said, "Just open the box….please."

Jon was hesitant but the look on the young girls face showed anticipation. He folded the flaps back and stared down at the ring attire. He looked from the box down to her, his blue eyes searching over her face as a soft smile spread over his face.

"Well…" She said, "Do you like them?"  
"Of course I do, Lily." Jon said, taking a drag off of his cigarette, "Thank you."  
"You're going to do great tonight." She said, leaning against his arm, "I know you will."  
"I think I owe you something," Jon whispered as he ran a thumb underneath her chin.  
"What's that?" Lily swallowed a little too hard; Jon had to bite back a smile as he heard her.

He ran a thumb softly over her jawline, looking over her face as he did. She leaned into him as he leaned down. He looked over her face once again before he brushed his lips softly over her top lip. She sighed and laid her hand on the side of his neck, pulling him down more against her. Jon could feel her body tense in anticipation, their lips were almost together. Lily pushed her body further up on his and their lips pressed together, softly and slowly. He tasted like caffeine and nicotine, she loved it. He nibbled on her bottom lip softly until her lips parted; their tongues meeting instantly. Their tongues began to dance together, Jon's hand roamed down her shoulder. Jon's hands traveled down her back and then up under her shirt, resting his hands against the small of her back. Her fingers tangled in his hair as his taste invaded her mouth even more. The moment was bittersweet for her as it was for him; the two got lost in each other.


	9. Chapter 9: Game Players

Lily stood at the back door, watching as people filtered in and out of the HWA arena. The owner had put her on duty of taking the tickets from the fans as they walked through the door; she didn't mind. Jon was getting changed into his gear and she didn't want to spend any more time around Macy than she had to.

"Man, I heard someone new was debuting tonight; he's supposed to be some sort of powerhouse." One of the passer-byers said.  
"Yeah man, I heard that too. He's probably some steroid freak, though." His friend said.  
"Nah man, I think I saw him earlier. He's not that big but he's got a nice build to him. He looks like he'd beat the fuck out of you, though." The first guy said.  
"His name is Jon Moxley, he's not on steroids." Lily smiled softly up at the two guys, "But he is a powerhouse. And he will beat the fuck out of you."  
"What's a pretty little girl like you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home in bed?" The first guy smiled down at her.  
"Oh, I'm with Jon." She nodded; the guys' expression changed completely as the two quickly hurried off to their seats as Lily couldn't contain her laughter. Not even the guards behind her could stop their laughter.

As soon as the doors were locked and sealed, Lily took off to find Jon and the other guys they came with. As she rounded the corner, she heard Macy's voice and laughter and upon further inspection, she was talking to Jon. Lily felt a little pang of jealousy course through her body but she sucked it up and continued on into the room.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could go out and get something to eat in celebration of your first match?" Macy smiled at Jon.  
"Mace..I don't know." Jon shook his head, "I've got a lot of things to think about."  
"Jon, c'mon." Macy sighed and dropped her voice as she whispered into his ear, "We haven't had any fun in like a week."  
"I don't know." Jon shook his head.  
"Please?" Macy begged, dropping her head even lower as she whispered something Lily couldn't distinguish.  
"Fine, alright." Jon nodded, "I'll see you back at the apartment. But after that, you're leaving."

She didn't know what he had agreed to; all she knew was that she was mildly upset. He had just kissed her and now when Macy walked back into the picture it felt like he had forgotten all about it. Lily finished shining his boots and handed them to him.

"Do you want me to leave or stay?" Lily asked, fiddling with her thumbs.  
"Huh?" Jon asked.  
"Do you want me to leave or do you want me to stay when Macy comes to the apartment?" Lily asked, she was on the brim of tears.  
"Why would you ask me that, Lily?" Jon looked up at her, "It'll be late. You need to stay. It's not like we're going to be fucking or anything."  
"Bullshit, Jon. You and I both know that was a lie, all she has to do is bat her eyelashes at you and you're falling for her every lie." Lily sighed, "I'll go to Jakes or something."  
"Go to Jakes all you want; she wanted to come over and apologize to you." Jon glared up at her, "Maybe you should give her another chance. You two got on the wrong page when Jake tried hitting on her."  
"Give her another chance? Jon, I didn't do anything to her and she just wants to come out and verbally attack me? She doesn't have that hold on me like she does you." Lily shook her head, "I don't owe anyone another chance."  
"Alright, well you just keep being the stubborn brat you are and I'm going to go out here to the ring." Jon sighed as he stood up, instantly doubling her size, "Do you really think I would have sex with her after I kissed you?"  
"I don't know what you're going to do; you're unpredictable sometimes." Lily shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He chuckled and bent down to press their foreheads together. He ran his finger underneath her chin and pulled her face up so that she was looking him in the eye. His blue eyes searched her face for a hint of some sort of emotion only to come up with nothing. He chewed on his bottom lip and huffed; the breath washing down over her face as it left his nose.

"You're a fucking puzzle, Lily." Jon shook his head.  
"Me?!" She exclaimed; shocking Jon at her tone.  
"Yes, you." He nodded.  
"Just go beat Bj's ass please so I can go home and go to bed." She whispered, "I've got a bad headache."  
"Thank you for coming." He whispered.  
"You don't have to thank me, Jon." Lily shook her head, "You know I'll always be here to support you."  
"You're starting to seem like the only one." He said, his voice still low.  
"I'm sure Macy would." Lily shot back at him making him laugh.  
"You're such a brat." He shook his head, "C'mon."

Lily allowed him to pull her out of the room by her hand. Just before his music hit he pulled his hoodie off and handed it to her. Lily had never seen this much of his body; he was lean and cut in all the right places. The man was proportioned perfectly and Lily wanted to reach out just to touch his toned back. She snapped back into reality when he turned around and mouthed something to her; his music was played the loudest.

'Feel like runnin' around, you won't settle me down til I'm ready. This is how I live, this is what I can give; take it or leave it. If you wanna leave, don't wanna be with me; then go on your way.' Shyko's song played through the arena; Lily had heard him listening to it a lot at the house. She thought it fit him perfectly.

"I've gotta piss so bad." Jon yelled in her ear.  
"No time!" She laughed, pushing him closer to the entrance.

His first match seemed easy; he barely done any work and he had the man pinned. Lily couldn't help but jump in the air as his hands were raised as the winner. He walked out of the ring and backstage where everyone was waiting on him. They were ecstatic for him; he had won his first match. Jon was instantly attacked by the guys, their laughter and cheers surrounding around the room as they did. Lily sat back; she knew she'd have her time with Jon later.

"Hey Lily," Jake's voice came from somewhere behind her, "You think..you think maybe we could go get something to eat?"  
"I'm sorry?" Lily asked; she didn't hear any part of the last thing he said.  
"You think maybe we could go get a bite to eat..as friends?" Jake threw the last part on there desperately.  
"Jake..uh…I don't know." Lily said.  
"C'mon lils," Jake sighed, "We haven't hung out one on one in a long time."  
"Well.." Lily sighed, "Alright. But let me make sure it's okay with Jon first."  
"Macy said she was coming over to the apartment after the show so I figured we'd let them have some time alone." Jake spoke up, reaching out for Lily's arm.  
"..Jon told me that they weren't going to do anything." Lily swallowed a little too hard.  
"Really Lily?" Jake chuckled, "You can't keep the two off of each other…look at them."

Lily turned her head over to the corner where Jon sat with Macy's legs draped over his lap. Lily shook her head, mainly just to herself. Jon seemed lost in conversation with Macy. Lily didn't even tell him she was leaving; she just grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him outside with a heavy heart.  
Jon watched as she left, walking out on what was one of the most important things to Jon. As soon as he saw Jake right in front of her, he wanted to scream. He remembered when Lily had said Jake wasn't her thing; she had obviously lied. Jon nodded; he knew what he was going to do now. She wanted to play games; Jon could play them as well.

"Lets get back to the apartment." Jon whispered in Macy's ear; he knew that's all he had to do.


	10. Chapter 10: Just Friends

**_(Alrighty! Writing this chapter sort of tired me out, heh. Just want to say thanks to everyone who has favorite/followed/reviewed/looked at the title and rolled their eyes/or just visited my account. I do have a one-shot tumbr which is goodgollymissmoxley tumblr com. Just add the dots, ya know? If you're ever waiting on me to upload another chapter and you want to read more of my writings; that's where to find them! The song (bold and italicized) is "It's All Tears", by HIM. Have fun! Don't forget to review. Mwuah.)_**

I'm waiting for you to drown in  
my love  
So open your arms  
I'm waiting for you to open your arms  
And drown in this love  
I'm waiting for you to drown in my love  
So open your arms  
I'm waiting for you to open your arms  
And drown in this love  
  
Lily hugged Jake goodbye as he stood at the bottom of the staircase leading to the apartment. Lily had a great time with Jake, he was always great company. He pushed for more sometimes but he knew that Lily wasn't interested.  
She walked into the darkened living room quietly fearing that Jon would be asleep, the apartment was now a lot warmed. She could barely see anything as she closed the door. The stereo was playing some sort of alternate song, Lily knew a few words of it. She took another step into the living room when she heard the soft whimpers. Soft whimpers turned into moans; moans of pleasure. The car's headlights coming in from the highway just outside their apartment shown on the couch as it revealed two bodies grinding together. Lily instantly knew who it was; as much as she fought against the feeling to go over and rip Macy off of Jon's body she didn't.

"Fuck Mace, that feels so good." Jon groaned, watching as Lily walked away from them  
"Mmmm," Macy moaned, "You like that baby?"  
"You know I do." Jon's husky voice came back.

Lily shut her door and turned the stereo up even louder in her room trying to block the sounds out of the two just a few feet away from her. She collapsed into her bed, tears streaming down her face as she did. She was hurt and she didn't know why; Jon was just a friend, right? She didn't have any more feelings for Jon more than friendship. She had to convince herself and she would be fine.  
She couldn't imagine laying beside of him at night, using him as her pillow while rubbing her fingers through his hair anymore. She couldn't imagine being more than just friends with him anymore; all that had to stop. She would cry her tears out of hurt at the moment and in the morning when she woke up she wouldn't let it show that it ever hurt or bothered her anymore after tonight.

Jon closed the door after Macy left, leaving him with one soft kiss on the cheek. After he locked the door, he walked into the kitchen and lit a cigarette. He took a long drag off of the Newport and held it in his chest, letting the nicotine rush to his brain to calm his cravings. The after-sex cigarette was always his favorite. He leaned against the kitchen counter as he watched his shadow move with his body. He knew what he done was mean, playing on his innocent roommate's feelings like he did after kissing her. Maybe that's all Lily would ever be to him; just a roommate. He had to admit, he had his eyes closed all through his late-night fuck session with Macy and he tried his hardest to imagine it was Lily instead.  
He couldn't kiss Macy; he didn't want to ruin the feeling of Lily's lips on his. Her plump soft lips felt good against his, he liked the smoothness of her mouth. In all honesty, he just liked her mouth.  
He butted out his cigarette as it neared the filter and made his way to this room. He opened the bathroom door to see Lily brushing her teeth feverishly, like she was trying to get something out of her mouth.

"You're going to break your teeth." Jon sighed, walking over to the toilet and flipping the lid up.  
"At least they will be clean." She shrugged, wiping her makeup off of her face.

Jon stared down at the toilet as he emptied his bladder; the sound of his piss hitting the water was the only sound in the bathroom. Lily stared at his bare back in the mirror as he did, still brushing her teeth harshly. She had been brushing them for almost two minutes now.

"Seriously, Lily." Jon said as he looked down at her, "You're going to ruin your enamel."  
"I like my mouth clean unlike some other people." She snapped at him, spitting the built up toothpaste out, "Some people just like putting their mouths all over anything that will allow them too; whether it be a rat or a human or something between the two."

Jon looked over her much smaller body. He knew she was mad at him. He sighed and picked his own toothbrush up as she was rinsing hers off. She moved out of the way so he could brush his teeth and moved to turn the shower on. Jon watched over his shoulder in the mirror as she took her clothes off, her back turned to him. Lily felt his blue eyes upon her as she stepped into the warm shower. Her milky white skin left a deep impression on his mind as he washed his toothbrush off.

**_Open your arms and let me show you what love can be like  
It's all tears and it will be 'til the end of your time  
Come closer my love  
Will you let me tear your heart apart?  
Now all hope is gone so drown in this love_**

Lily let the warm water wash down over her body, rinsing off what felt like ten tons of dirt. She felt dirty, maybe it was just stress. Maybe It was because of period, she didn't know. She rinsed her long black hair out and washed her body but she was far from ready to get out. She crouched down and sat underneath the running water as it cascaded down her back. She hadn't felt this sad in a long time, ever since her mom left her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head against them as she sobbed; she didn't care if Jon heard her anymore. She was tired of hiding her sadness from him when he was the one who caused it. Her loud sobs filled the bathroom, echoing all around her. The water turned cold. She let it all out as her body convulsed softly. She wrapped her arms underneath her thighs and held herself. It felt like it was all just going to end soon, like it was all going even further downhill for her and Jon. She never thought that he would have been the one to save her from the streets but she was lucky that he did; who knew what or where she would be right now if he hadn't. Jon had walked into her life when she was at her lowest; she looked up to him for that. She cherished him for it, he saved her from the harsh streets.  
Blinded by her tears, she felt Jon's pair of strong arms and a towel wrap around her and pull her from the cold water as he once again violated her mind, pulling her from her thoughts and into his warm arms.

**_So my love your laughter is finally turning into tears  
And you're begging for more though the end is getting near  
come closer my love  
I'll violate you in the most sensual way... until you drown in this  
love_**

"Stop crying," Jon whispered as he held her tightly, "Please stop crying."  
"You said you'd never let anyone hurt me," She shivered in his arms, "You're the one who is hurting me the most."  
"I know I am." He whispered, "I know, Lily and I'm sorry. But seeing you walk away from something that was important to me; that I desperately wanted you to be a part of hurt me. You hurt me just as much."  
"I didn't go and fuck someone." Lily cried, wiping her tears off on the towel; "I didn't go and have someone all over me right after we kissed."  
"You walked out with Jake, what the fuck was I supposed to think Lily? You didn't tell me where you were going, you just left." Jon's voice was a whisper but it was still powerful.  
"Maybe we shouldn't have feelings for each other anymore," Lily whispered, "We just seem to hurt each other. I'll get a job and I'll find my own place; we can just be friends."  
"Lily stop," Jon sighed; he knew the girl was used to being thrown out, "You won't do either of that. I won't let you. You still have a home here, there's no need to rush. As for the feelings part, Lily I'm not going to force you into something you don't want to do. If you want to just be friends, we can just be friends."  
"As much as it hurts me to say this," Lily swallowed hard, "Maybe that's just what we need to do."

Jon dropped his forehead down against hers and sighed; his blue eyes scorching hers. Jon was a intense man, he always had been even when they were joking around.

"I didn't have plans to fall for you." Jon whispered, "But I think that's whats happening."  
"I didn't have those plans either." She shook her head, "But goddamnit you're intoxicating."

After a few more minutes of conversation, Lily watched Jon walk out of the bathroom as just her friend. She felt like she just made a huge mistake yet once again in her life.


	11. Chapter 11: She Needs Me

Lily sat in the back of her Creative writing class as they went over the rules for the contest entry. She was tired; they had called the students in for Saturday school since Friday was canceled due to the blizzard. Jon had emotionally drained her it felt like. Last night, they were both crying as they held each other in the bathroom; this morning he woke her up with a mug of coffee and an egg sandwich. She didn't understand him.

"Mrs. Lambeth; you are entering the contest, right?" The teacher drew her out of her thoughts.  
"Oh," Lily sat up straight as she was handed a paper, "Sorry, I zoned out."  
"Well, I can't wait to read your entry. You've always been so good with words."  
"Thank you." Lily smiled softly.

Lunch couldn't come soon enough to Lily; so many things were swirling around in her mind for the contest entry and she needed to jot them down. She sat out on the picnic tables and began writing;

_Friends, Friends with Benefits, Friends with feelings for each other, kissing your friend, kisses kisses kisses.  
All women are is just friends to you, huh?  
I'd grind you up into a soft white powder and lick you off my fingers if that meant I got to taste you again. Kisses, kisses, kisses.  
You said you'd never let anything harm me, love. Love, why is it you that's doing the harming?  
You sicken me yet you're beautiful.  
You're beautiful but you're violent.  
Violent and deadly but soft and caring at the same time.  
Obsession, mad crazy twisted obsession.  
We love to love each other but then we hate ourselves for doing so.  
Bury me deep love, bury me deep in your love._

She was interrupted by her group of friend sitting down around her. She sighed and put the paper away, she didn't want them to see her unfinished work. She sat just listening to them talk for the rest of the day; she was ready to go home. She felt sick, like her stomach was going to bring everything back up.

"Lily, you aren't looking so good." Jake whispered as he pressed the back of his hand to her forehead.  
"I don't feel too good." She whispered, laying her head in her hands.  
"Why don't you go call someone to pick you up?" Jake whispered.  
"And exactly who am I going to call?" She shot him a glare.  
"Sorry…" Jake whispered, instantly feeling bad.  
"I've only got three more hours." She whispered, pulling her hoodie tighter around her.  
"You look like death." Jake whispered, "Go call Jon."  
"I don't want too." She whispered.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Will you stop questioning me? Damn Jake." Lily snapped, she didn't want to talk about Jon.  
As she went to stand up, her stomach had the worst cramp run through it and she ran for the nearest trashcan. Her mouth watered and she gave a couple dry-heaves before everything came back up. She wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve afterwards as she tried to stop her head from spinning. She felt a warm hand on her back and she turned to see her creative writing teacher.

"Lily honey," She said, "Let me take you home, okay?"  
"Mrs. Luso, you don't have to do that. I can walk home." Lily wiped her mouth again.  
"C'mon," Mrs. Luso said, "Lets go get your stuff."

She walked to the table where her stuff was sitting and then to go sign herself out. She sat in silence the entire ride home, her head was spinning horribly. She just wanted to lay down.

"Lily," Mrs. Luso spoke up, "I don't mean to bring this up or anything..but have you heard from your mom? Where have you been staying, sweetie?"  
"I haven't heard from my mom in about four weeks," Lily whispered, "I've been staying with Jon."  
"Jon?" She questioned.  
"Good," Lily whispered, "We all call him Mox."  
"Oh!" The teacher was surprised, "I didn't know you two were so close."  
"We weren't until he allowed me to live with him. I was on the streets with nowhere to go. A night after I done some things I'm not proud of for money, Jon found me and brought me back to his house. I've been staying there ever since."  
"Lily..you two haven't..had..sex, have you?" Mrs. Luso asked her; Lily was a little shocked by her question but then she put two and two together.  
"No," Lily shook her head with a soft laugh, "Just kissed..one time."  
"So theres no way you could be pregnant?"  
"No chance in hell." Lily laughed, "Turn here."

The rest of the way to the apartment was spent in silence. When they got to the apartment, Lily was shocked to see the teacher get out and walk up the steps with her. Jon answered the door with a toothbrush in his mouth; he was completely shocked to see the teacher standing behind Lily. His heart immediately fell; this is how it happened when one of the most important girls got taken away from him at a young age.

"Whats..whats going on?" Jon asked, looking over Lily's sickly looking body.  
"I just brought Lily home." Mrs. Luso smiled softly up at Jon, "She's have a bad stomach day and we didn't know how to get in touch with you."  
"Lily, you need to go to the doctor?" Jon asked as he opened the door and stepped out of the way for the sick young woman to get in.  
"No," Lily shook her head, "I just want to go lay down."  
"Go lay down, Lil." Jon said, "I'll bring you some water okay?"

Jon watched as Lily nodded and stumbled into her room before turning around to see the teacher still standing there.

"Jon, you've done a wonderful thing for that girl, you know that right?" Mrs. Luso nodded at him.  
"I tried." Jon said.  
"You've done fairly well." Mrs. Luso said, "You're becoming more of a respectable young man, Mr. Good. Keep it up." With those words, the elder lady turned on her heels and walked back down to her car.

Jon tried shaking the old woman praising him; she usually was screaming at him for not turning his work in on time. Jon quickly finished brushing his teeth before going into the kitchen and pouring Lily something to drink. He found some Pepto in the cabinet and checked the expiration date. He sighed and threw the bottle away. He grabbed her some Tylenol and a glass of water.

"Hey Lily-pop." Jon's soft voice broke through the quiet room.  
"Hi." She croaked from under three layers of blankets.  
"You cold?" He asked, pressing the back of his hand against her forehead, "Here take this."  
"Thanks." She croaked out yet once again.  
"Lily, you look dead." Jon sighed.  
"I feel dead." She whispered.  
"Get some rest. I'll be in the living room if you need anything." He whispered, bending over to kiss her forehead.

Before he pressed his lips to her feverish skin, she bolted out from underneath him and ran to the bathroom. Jon heard her upheave even more before he had to close his ears. He heard her flush the toilet and wash her mouth out; there were plenty things Jon could do but taking care of a vomiting person wasn't one of them. Jon patted her back when she laid back down. She buried her face in the pillow and sighed.

"I'm going to go get you something to take, alright?" Jon rubbed her back.  
"You don't have to." Lily whispered.  
"No," Jon shook his head, "Lay down. I'll be back."

Lily nodded and done what she was instructed to do, she wasn't going to fight him on lying down. She was asleep in no time after he walked out.  
Jon was quick to go to the store and get back; he knew the poor girl was sick as a dog. He ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the endless rack of medicine. Over the counter pain pills, allergy pills, stuff for sinuses. He sighed and continued walking down the aisle before finding the last bottle of Pepto at the very back of the shelves. He seen an old woman walking towards it and almost snarled. He was a lot faster as he walked right past it, grabbing the bottle only to turn and give the old woman and funny look before walking off.  
Lily hadn't moved from the position she was in when he left. He sat the pepto on her bedside table and walked out; he didn't want to disturb the sleeping sick woman. He stood in her doorway for a few minutes just to make sure she was still breathing; watching her chest rise and fall in a slow rhythm.  
He closed the door until it was just a crack and turned her light off. He settled down on the couch for the day, calling Sami to cancel the gym trip they had planned out. Right now, Lily needed him.


	12. Chapter 12: Trust Me

(So I just wanted to go ahead and get this out of the way so Jon can flourish into the beautiful wrestling flower that he is. Definitely not a pointless chapter.)

Jon sighed as he hung the phone up. He had just done something huge, something that could have probably cost him his life in the long run. He looked down at his watch; the time was eight-thirty. He stood up and pulled his hair back after pulling his jacket on. He grabbed his keys and shoved them in his back pocket. He cracked Lily's door and looked over the sleeping sick girl confined to her bed. Her fever had broken, she was starting to gain some color back to her face. Jon hoped, prayed even, that what he just done wouldn't come back and hurt her. He'd go to jail for murder tonight if it did because the first person who came after her would be dead. He walked slowly over to her bed and squatted down. He pushed a few strands of hair out of the beautiful girls face; he knew he had to wake her up. She looked so peaceful; Jon sat and watched her snooze for just a few moments before waking her up.

"Lily," Jon whispered, "Lily wake up."  
"Mhghh" Lily moaned as she rolled over and looked up into Jon's bright blue eyes.  
"I have to go to work." Jon whispered, "Are you going to be okay?"  
"Yeah," She nodded, "Which..which work?"  
"I have to go sell tonight for Lavon, I need money really quickly for something." He whispered as he looked down at his palms; he knew Lily didn't like it when he went to work for him.  
"Be careful, okay?" Lily whispered up at him through heavily lidded eyes, "Promise me you'll be careful?"  
"I promise." Jon nodded down at her, "How are you feeling?"  
"Rough." She said in a hoarse voice, "Very, very rough."  
"Yeah well get some rest, okay?" Jon said, rising from his squatting position, "I'll be home soon."  
"Okay." She whispered, watching him walk out.

Something told her just to go ahead and grab the gun from the kitchen cabinet. She hazily made her way to the kitchen, finding it a little hard to walk as she went. She found the gun and pressed the lock in on it. When Jon was here, she felt safe. When Jon wasn't here, she felt like there was a possibility a serial killer would come out from the floorboard to kill her. She laid back down on the bed, her gun right underneath her pillow.  
She couldn't sleep, her mind wandered to every little embarrassing thing she's ever put herself through. She heard a loud banging noise in the hallway and tried to tell herself to calm down; it was probably just the other teenaged kids coming in from a party or something. It was nothing to worry about.

Jon was just a few roads away from his apartment; he didn't want to stray too far away from Lily. He was selling his last bag of meth he had when he heard an odd crashing sound. It wasn't something that you'd normally hear, sort of like a door being broken in. He heard a girl screech and a couple men screaming, "WHERE'S JON AT?!"  
He ran as fast as he could, pushing through people on the street. He didn't care if pushed them down, these guys would hurt Lily. His lungs burned by the time he got to the staircases and bounded up them as fast as he could. He was scared to walk in, he didn't want to see if they had hurt her. He heard the men's heavy boots walking across the floors, Lily wasn't making a sound. He sucked his fear up and walked through the broken doorway. Guns were drawn on him and he rolled his eyes. Neither of the scared teenaged boys would have the guts to shoot him.

"Where is she?" Jon stepped further into the apartment.  
"She's in the bathroom, we didn't hurt her." The guy he knew as 'JT' spoke.  
"Why'd you do it, Jon!?" Kevin spoke up.  
"Because I'm just as tired of having to go out there every night just like you guys are." Jon said, "Let me see Lily."  
"Jon, you know I'd never hurt a girl." JT said.  
"Then put your fucking guns down, alright?" Jon shook his head.

Just as they were lowering the guns, he heard more people bounding up the steps. He hoped what he had told the cops when he called them was going through and this wasn't more of Lavon's guys. He had turned Lavon in, he was tired of having to avoid his boys. Know they all would be rotting in a jail cell.

"POLICE!" He heard as cops filed in behind him.  
"JON MAN!" JT screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK DID I EVER DO TO YOU?"  
"You're in the way." Jon said as he watched the cops arrest Kevin and Jt.

He walked away from the scene to find Lily in the bathroom like they said, unharmed but not scared out of her brains. She rushed to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he walked in the bathroom. She buried her face in his chest as he held her shaken body, he could have killed the two men for just scaring her.

"You're okay, right?" She asked.  
"Couldn't be any better." He said lowly, "Are you okay?"  
"I was just a little scared." She whispered, "They busted the door in and everything. Jon, what did you do?"  
"I turned Lavon in." He said, "I couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't going to let me go, I have bigger and better things happening for me right now."  
"Jon..that's a drug dealer. You're going to get us killed." Lily stared at him with huge wide eyes.  
"What did I tell you?" Jon asked, pulling her from the bathroom and into the living room.  
"You've told me a lot of things." Lily whispered, laying her head back on the arm of the couch as she crunched her small body tightly up into a ball.  
"No," Jon shook his head, "Didn't I tell you I'd never let anyone harm you?"  
"Yeah." She nodded.  
"I meant it. I mean it now," Jon said, "You just have to trust me on this."  
"Alright." She nodded.


	13. Chapter 13: Not Just Friends

**_**AU: Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and favorites and a HUGE thanks to everyone who reads. I never expect to get more than five followers on new stories but you guys have been really good and I appreciate it! I love reading your guys' thoughts on the newest chapter, so please do stop by to leave a review! I live for those things. Thanks to everyone, once again! **_**

The sound of the shower running woke Lily up. She groaned and rolled over on the couch, where she had fallen asleep while watching another I Love Lucy marathon. She pulled the blanket tighter around her and shivered. She didn't know what time it was but whether it was AM or PM, it was on the brink of the twilight era of the day. The scent of Jon's body wash wavered out of the bathroom and into the living room. Lily took a deep breath.  
She heard the squeak of the knob and the water dyed off. Lily sat up on the couch as she saw his door open. He had the towel wrapped around his waist, his long hair hung down over his shoulders; little lines on his dry body where the water had dripped from his hair ran down his buff chest. Lily swallowed hard when he walked to the kitchen and pulled her knees to her chest. She leaned up just a little on the couch to watch him pour a glass of water. She looked over his bare back; she wanted to touch it; to run her hands over the muscled man's back just to feel all the muscles ripple underneath her hands.  
Jon felt her gaze on him and had to hide a smile; he knew exactly what he was doing. He turned his head back into the living room, not really in her direction and saw her quickly sit back. He smiled and finished the glass of water before walking back into his room.  
He heard her feet hit the hardwood floor and almost run to her room. He sighed; she was going to give into him, she was going to let him have her willingly. He pulled on his pants and towel dried his hair before brushing the knots out.  
Lily pulled on her form fitting jeans with a little bit of effort; living with Jon and eating normally again had caused her to gain a little weight. She looked out to see him standing at the door, walking back in with a few papers. He kicked the door shut and she eyed him; he was wearing those dark jeans. His chest was bare and his long blond hair hung down. Her mouth watered for him.

"Hey Lily, I think you got something from a job." He said as she walked out.  
"Really?" Her eyes lit up, "Let me see."

He handed her the piece of paper; his eyes darting over her as he did. She tore the letter open and read over the letter that stated she had been hired at the local gas station. Just as she was going to show him, there was a knock at the door. She watched him walk over and open the door.

"Hey good lookin'!" Macy's shrill voice.  
"Macy, I don't have time for you today." Jon shook his head as he shut the door.

Lily, stifling a laugh, looked even further down into the piece of paper.

"What'd it say?" Jon asked, sitting beside of her.  
"I got hired!" She smiled, nodding her head slowly.  
"That's awesome, Lily." He smirked, "Now where is it at?"  
"The gas station down the street." She said.  
"Nope." He shook his head, "That place gets robbed way too much."  
"Jon..c'mon. I need to make more money than what I've been making. My pants are getting too tight!" She sighed, "I need more pants."  
"Then I'll give you money to go get some clothes but you are not working down there." He shook his head.  
"Jon.." She trailed off.  
"Say my name all you want too, but it's not happening." He shook his head.  
"You're an asshole." Lily sighed, leaning back in the couch cushions.  
"Oh, I'm the asshole?" He laughed.  
"Yes." She smirked up at him.

He placed his hand on her thigh and turned to look at her as he licked his lips. He moved his head in closer to hers; she seemed frozen to her spot on the couch. Jon trailed his nose softly up her jawline as he heard her breathing deepen as if she wasn't getting enough air. He knew it wouldn't take much begging, especially after the way she had been staring at him earlier. He decided to tease her a little bit longer and pulled away, getting a glare from him.

"Nah, I'm not the asshole." He shook his head as he sat back on the couch and propped his feet up on the table. She glared at him before rearing back and punching him as hard as she could in the arm.

"I think there's a fly in here." He said as he looked around the room, "I think he just flew straight into my arm. Did you feel that?"

She couldn't hold back her laughter at his comment. Her laughter shocked Jon, he hadn't heard it in a few days. Jon looked over at the laughing girl sitting beside of him as she held her sides, tears rolled down her face. Jon didn't know why it was so funny to her.

"I haven't heard that laugh in days," Jon smiled as she lay against his arm, "It's nice to hear it again."  
"I'm sorry but the fly comment was hilarious." She laughed, wrapping her arms around his.  
"Well it's the truth." Jon said.  
"My punches may be weak but my pinches aren't." She held her index and thumb up in a mashing motion.  
"Don't you dare." Jon laughed, "I got something for you."  
"What?" She asked, looking up in his eyes.

She felt him dig in his back pocket; he was going to wait until the date of the concert to give her the two tickets he had ordered her for the upcoming H.I.M tour. He had heard her talk about them a lot and he knew they rarely came around Cincinnati so he had to jump at the deals for the tickets. He handed her the tickets and watched her read over them. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw the performers.

"Jon!" She smiled, "You didn't have to do that."  
"Yeah but I did." He said, "You deserve it. I know they are one of your favorites."  
"Thank you." She sat up and hugged him tightly.  
"You're welcome, babe." He said.

As she pulled away from him, once again his body was moving faster than his mind and he trailed a thumb over her jawline. The look in his eyes wasn't sarcastic like earlier, it was something completely different; something that Lily hadn't seen in his eyes since the last time they kissed. He searched her face for some sort of emotion; her breath washed over his in short small waves. Her taste was etched into his mouth and if he fought hard enough to remember, he could still feel them against his.  
Their lips were mere centimeters apart; she closed her eyes and leaned in a little further to him. She was waiting on him to make the first move. Jon sat there only a few seconds before sealing their lips together, her body almost jolting to a straight line. He had to fight a smile at her nervousness as he pulled her closer to him as he leaned back into the couch.  
As his taste invaded her mouth again, Lily felt herself blushing. She was leaning into him, her hand was on his thigh and the other on his smooth chest. She lost herself, their lips working together in a slow rhythm. She didn't feel like she was on earth any longer; gravity didn't exist.  
The knock on the door drew them from their kiss and earned a loud sigh from each of them. Before getting up, Jon gave her a soft peck on the cheek. Lily sat there on the couch completely flustered and confused. Jon always done this too her, kiss her only to leave her hanging. Her small body burned with desire for him but she knew she'd never be able to have him. They were content with just staying friends or at least Lily though.  
Jon sat and watched Sami talk but wasn't paying attention to any of the words he was saying. It was something about getting signed to HWA. As happy as Jon was for the boy, his mind was wandering to the tasteful girl sitting beside of him. When he looked back, expecting to see Lily, all he saw was a empty seat cushion and Lily closing her bedroom door. He sighed and licked his lips; her taste still pretty dominate on them. He knew he had to get her alone, away from everybody else in order to get closer to her and he planned on doing that.


	14. Chapter 14: Give Me Love

**_**AU: I've been listening to a LOT of Ed Sheeran lately. I love him. So this chapter is the result of his song, "Give Me Love." Don't think of this chapter as a healthy start for them, they are still both very distant from each other. Sometimes when you're constantly close with someone whom you lust after, tension rises and things unfold. Sometimes these things can be for the better or for the worse. We start off the next evening from their kiss in the last chapter.**_**

Jon's eyes cracked open from the nap he was taking. He sighed at his cold bed and pushed himself up to the sitting position. He ran his hands through his hair and over his face. He had yet another dream of Lily. He didn't know how to deal with this constant dreaming of her; well he did but he didn't think she would agree. He looked over his darkened room, he had a show to wrestle at tonight but he wasn't feeling up to it. Instead he found himself standing outside of Lily's room, listening in on the quiet room.  
Lily curled up on the bed with Buster who had finally returned home. He purred as she stroked him, rubbing his soft fur down. The cat was calming. She was almost frozen to the bed. She wanted to go back out there and give herself to him, let him do anything he wanted to her. Right now she didn't care what it was as long as they were touching. He gave her some sort of electric feeling, like a jolt running through her body. It scared her but she loved it.  
Jon opened her door and looked over her. She motioned for him to lay behind her. He buried his face in her hair and wrapped a long arm around her. She ran her hand over his hand that was placed firmly on her stomach, tracing over the veins on his tan skin. She felt his breath washing over her neck, warm and tingly. He was warm to her, his body heat enticing her closer to him.

"I don't think I can just be friends with you." Jon whispered.  
"You can." Lily whispered softly back; so soft Jon had to strain his ears to fully hear her.  
"I can't, not anymore." His voice was low but still powerful.  
"Please don't make this difficult." She whispered, fighting back tears.  
"I'm not making this difficult Lily, you are." He whispered, "You're making it hard for this, whatever this is, to continue."  
"This can't continue, Jon." She sighed, "We can't be together. There are other people who have feelings for us, Jon."  
"Is Jake who you really want?" His voice was soaked with hurt at her words.  
"No." She shook her head.  
"Then who do you want?" Jon whispered.  
"I don't know." She shook her head.  
"Stop lying to yourself." He whispered, moving to sit up behind her.  
"Don't move." She whispered, clutching his arm even tighter, "Just lay here with me."  
"Lily I have to go get ready for tonight." He said.  
"No, please just lay here for a little longer." She whispered, moving so that she was facing him.

She draped her legs over his lap, pulling her closer to him. She pulled him down on top of her, wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't know why she did it; she just wasn't ready for him to leave. She loved him, she loved him so much. She had fought the idea of it, but she couldn't deny it any longer. She loved him and it scared her. She rubbed a hand through his soft hair. She felt him sigh before he looked up at her, his blue eyes was a paradox between confusion and love. She could have laid here with him for forever.  
Jon crawled up her body, their eyes locked on each other's as he did. The tension in the air grew as he glared down at her, his blue eyes scorching hers. The look on his face gave her a odd sensation, her body was on fire as if Jon was the only one who knew how to put it out. He dipped his head down to press soft kisses down her jawline, down her neck, and back up.  
Yet another knock at the door interrupted their intimacy. Lily looked up at him with pleading eyes; eyes that begged him not to move. The knocking didn't stop, it just got louder.

"Go," She sighed, "But come back, okay?"  
"Okay." He nodded.

She watched him walk out of the room, leaving the door slightly cracked. She stood up and drew the curtains closed after taking a look around the town. She heard her door crack back open and his arms wrap tightly around her waist.

"I need you." Jon's words echoed through the room as if it was the loudest thing he'd ever said.  
"Need me?" Lily whispered, looking back at him.  
"You know what I mean, Lily. We can't just keep on like this; teasing each other up into the point of where I'm about to bust in my fucking pants only for you to pull away from me." He trailed his index finger over the bottom of her jaw, "Look at me."

Their eyes locked on each other's as Lily took in the full extent of his glazed eyes. His gaze was intense, burning right through her it felt like. He had her backed against the wall, his hands on either side of her head. His bright blue eyes got closer to hers as he moved his head closer to hers; she could feel his breath wash over her face. The warmth washed over in little waves, leaving her with the scent of nicotine and the alcohol he had consumed while at the bar earlier. Their lips brushed against each other's, teasing her with his taste.

"Kiss me.." She whispered, looking up into his blue eyes, "Please."

Instantly, he pressed his body against hers and locked their lips together. He was everything she thought he tasted like; his tongue filled her mouth and left her intoxicated on the taste of his kiss. She felt him wrap her ponytail around his wrist only twice and pulled back so that she was looking up at him. She wanted him, desired and burned for him. Every little part of her body was on fire, tingling for him. She didn't just want him anymore, she needed him.

"I need you," Jon moaned as he felt her hands roam underneath his shirt, "Do you understand?"  
"Yes." She swallowed hard, their gaze locked again but only for a few minutes.  
He pushed the shirt she slept in off and ran his hands down her body, admiring every little curve her body gave him. She looked nervous; scared almost. Jon didn't like either of those looks on her face; they didn't suit his beautiful fearless Lily. She stood there in front of him in nothing but her pink bra, the contrast of the color and her milky white skin was something sensual to him. He pulled her to the bed and watched as she unclasped her bra; revealing what he wanted to see of her the most only to cover herself up quickly.

"No, don't. Let me see." Jon whispered, looking up and down her body. She slowly removed her hands from her chest. "You're beautiful." His tongue darted out to lick his lips, her taste still there. He was on her instantly; pulling her closer to her.

She slowly allowed him to pull her panties off of her legs, using his shoulders as leverage as she stepped out of them. He placed kisses all over her hips; trying to calm her nerves. He remembered his first time, he was beyond nervous so he knew how she felt. Then he quickly remembered her telling him the story of how her mom used to sell her.

"Do you want me to stop, Lily?" Jon looked up at her.  
"No." She quickly said.  
"You can tell me that you want me to stop." Jon whispered, his lips brushing over her belly button.  
"No, please don't stop." She begged him.  
"Turn around, let me see all of you." He whispered, sitting back on the bed.

Lily done as he said and tried to relax, she knew Jon wouldn't hurt her. Jon was nothing to be scared of, he wasn't like the other men that had seen her completely naked. His intentions were to please her and not only himself; she had given him permission. She sighed as she felt his fingers rub their way up the back of her thighs and back down, touching the back of her knees. She let out a soft moan, she really liked when he touched her there.

"You liked that, huh?" Jon whispered, rubbing over the bend of her knees again; repeatedly over and over. Jon took pride in the fact that he had found yet another one of her more sensitive places; he let his fingers trail softly over the soft skin repeatedly. He pulled her down in his lap, his fingers dancing over her tummy as he did. He just wanted her to understand that he wasn't going to hurt her. He moved her hips on him, admiring the way she felt against him. She felt amazing, almost like heaven and that was with his pants still on. As she got the motion and he let go of her hips, his fingers slowly started rubbing at her clit. He felt her body jolt almost as she clasped at his forearm, her grip tight around it.

"Turn around," Jon whispered, "You're so fucking beautiful Lily." Jon, amazed that she went right back to rubbing herself against him, sucked a nipple into his mouth as his fingers went to pinched and twisted her other. She let out a loud whimper, now grinding her hips against him. He could have sat there forever, sucking, pinching, and twisting her just to watch her facial expressions. The scared look had long gone away from her face; it was a paradox of confusion and pleasure.  
Lily smiled the first smile she had since they embraced as Jon laid her down. He kissed all over her tummy; inhaling her scent as he pressed his face into her flesh. Her hands moved to pull his hair out of its hairband, watching as the long beautiful curls fell around his face. She tangled her fingers in his messy hair and tugged as his tongue flattened against her clit. He sucked at the hood of her, pulling on the engorged bundle of nerves just enough to get her moaning loudly again. She thrust her hips softly up against his lips, gripping and pulling at his hair even harder.

"Fuck!" She gasped, her body arched up sharply after a few moments of his harsh suction.

He pulled back and smiled up at her, his lips wet from his saliva and her juices. He quickly rid himself of his pants; he needed her now he couldn't wait any longer. She spread her legs and watched as he positioned himself just outside of her. She bit back a moan as he slid into her, rubbing her clit to keep any pain away from her as best as he could; still all the while slowly pushing further and further into her. They both watched as his cock disappeared into her, Lily grasped at his shoulder blade; her fingers still wrapped tightly into his hair as she pulled tenderly.  
He laid their foreheads together, their eyes gazing into each other's as their breath mixed together; it came out in short pants. He slowly started rocking his hips up into hers as she contorted her body around his. She wanted this moment to last forever; Jon was so gentle with her. Her hips bucked up to meet his in the rhythm that they made almost instantly; slow and sensual but pleasing. She pulled him into her, their gaze still locked on each other's. She threw her head back in pleasure as Jon found the sweet spot inside her and continuously brushed against it; he pressed his face in the crook of her neck as he picked up the pace. Her body started quivering and pulling away from him, she knew he was close just then. He reached down between them and rubbed at her clit in time with his thrusts, getting a few curse words slung together with his name. She raked her nails into his back and he felt her start spasming around him; her orgasm setting his off.  
He released with a loud groan that was muffled by her neck. He felt her body relax around him and he soon fell over on the bed after she had released him. She looked over at Jon as she tried catching her breath. She curled up into his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her; their bodies pressed flesh together with her head tucked underneath his. His fingers trailed soft circles on her skin as she laid quietly in his arms, he thought she was asleep until she spoke up.

"I've never.." She trailed off, "No, nevermind."  
"Tell me." He whispered, moving his head back to look down at her.  
"No," She shook her head, "I don't want to talk right now."

After laying in his arms for a few minutes in silence, she was asleep. Jon pulled the covers over their bodies and wrapped an arm protectively around her. He couldn't sleep, his mind wandered relentlessly to what this meant for the two of them. He knew he was going to get in trouble with Cody for not attending the show tonight, but Lily was more important to him right now. He laid and watched her sleep, she was beautiful. Vulnerable in her sleep, she looked peaceful; he loved her, he couldn't deny it anymore.  
Lily didn't sleep long; she wasn't much of a sleeper. She rubbed her eyes and yawned after only probably four hours of sleeping. She looked up to find Jon's bright baby blue eyes looking down at her. She smiled softly and moved up to kiss him only to be pushed onto her back with him lying on top of her. He laid his forehead against hers, looking down as blue met blue.

"Hi." He whispered, his lips brushing against hers.  
"Hi." She whispered back.


	15. Chapter 15: Killing Loneliness

**_AU: Alright, I think within the next couple chapters, Jon and Lily will be closing off. I am opened to do a sequel just because I absolutely loved writing the two together and obviously you guys enjoyed reading them. This is a pretty pointless chapter filled with fluff stuff. We'll revisit the sex scene in the next chapter, though definitely. As always, thanks to everyone who reads & reviews! You guys are my life savers, I always love what you guys have to say!_**

Lily sat in the backseat beside Amy as Sami and Jon sat in the front. They were all on the way to the HIM concert. This was the first time she had met Sami's girlfriend, Amy. She was a bigger version of Lily; her long black hair hung down around her face, she had big blue eyes, and always wore her makeup darker. She had seen her around but never tried having a conversation with her; Amy was a little intimidating at first but after their hour long conversation, Lily knew she could be good friends with the girl.  
She zoned out and listened in on the two men's conversation in the front seat. They were arguing about the direction in which Jon should've gone to get to the arena. Lily smiled as Jon's witty comebacks quickly shut Sami up and he quickly went back to just reading the directions.

They soon arrived and Lily was the first to jump out of the car. She ran her hands through her long hair as the other three piled out of the car. She walked in-between Jon and Amy on the way to the arena. She noticed as a lot of girls gave Jon looks; looks as if they wanted to jump his bones. She held his large hand a little tighter in her grip and stood a little closer to her; the girls made her jealous. Jon gave her hand a soft squeeze as they got inline. Lily shivered a little as the December wind washed over her body. They were soon allowed in, the four of them running to get to the front. The opening band was another one Jon had heard her talking about, The 69 Eyes. As they came out, Jon looked around at the people surrounding them. He stood behind Lily protectively, he had been to enough concerts to know that guys grabbed all over chicks. He looked around and saw a sea of fake black hair and instantly felt a little out of place, this wasn't really his scene.  
Now Jon knew what it felt like for Lily to be at the HWA arena, different from everybody else. Jon had never seen Lily so happy, she watched the musicians intently. She seemed like she was on another land as she pulled Jon's arms tighter around her waist and leaned back against him. She knew every word, which also amazed him.

Lily was in amazement of the guys onstage, it had always been a dream of hers to see The 69 Eyes. She heard the familiar start of her favorite song by them, 'Betty Blue', and looked up at Jon. The song was about running away into someone's blue eyes; the song had always reminded her of Jon. Jon pressed his forehead down against hers as her hand came up to trace along the edge of his hairline. Lily smiled and it felt like it was going to melt Jon right there. As the chorus started back in, Lily broke their gaze as she went back to singing.

Jon thought Lily was happy while the first band was playing but when the skinny dark haired singer of HIM stepped out on the stage, a fangirl came out in Lily that he'd never seen. Amy pulled her further up to the stage with her, Sami and Jon stood on guard of the two girls.  
Jon watched Lily more than he did the guys on stage. She was beautiful as she jumped and moved around with Amy, singing every word. She was happy here with other people sweating all over her as they enjoyed the show together; this was her happy place. All of a sudden, two much bigger guys stepped in their view and weren't going to move. Lily was a short girl who had a hard time seeing over the others as it was. Jon bent down as she turned over to him. She knew what he was doing. With the help of Amy, she was on his shoulders in no time.  
That's how she finished the concert. She felt like she was on top of the world on his shoulders. She played with his hair a lot, she always loved how soft it was between her fingers. The concert was over sooner than Lily would have liked it to be but she had school the next morning. When Jon had let her down from his shoulders, she wrapped her arms tightly around him and pressed her face into his chest.

"Thank you." She said as she looked up at him.  
"You don't have to thank me, Lily." Jon said, pushing her hair back.

Jon and Lily sat in the back of the car on the way home. Lily was so tired and cold. Jon wrapped his coat around the sleepy girl that had her head against his arm. She intertwined her fingers with his; she wanted to be close to him today. She wanted to see what it would be like if she had let her walls down and let him in closer. She looked up at him; he was so handsome as he stared ahead at the road. His jaw ticked, he wasn't a very good passenger. She ran her free fingers over his smooth chin, drawing him out of his thoughts at her sweet touch. He looked down at her and blinked slowly, he was tired as well. Her fingers moved to rest on his cheek as his hand pressed against hers. Just like before, their eyes searched each other's face as they leaned in closer. Their lips lightly touched, that familiar jolt running through each of their bodies. Jon slid down a little in his seat, their lips more level now. He held the back of her head, pulling her closer to him so that the kiss deepened.  
Lily could've stayed in that moment for forever, their lips working softly together as their taste invaded the other's mouth. Jon's taste was just as she had etched in her memory. The soft smack of their lips rung around the car almost, the two in the front were silent. Jon reluctantly broke the kiss. Her eyes opened to his. Kisses wasn't something he gave off freely anymore, but she could have all of his. The car's heater had kicked in and the jacket was a little too much now. Lily balled it up and used it as a pillow in Jon's lap as she laid her head down. He stroked her hair down as they all drove home in silence.


	16. Chapter 16: Contestants

Lily's eyes opened as her alarm clock went off. She slowly climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom and done her normal Monday morning routine. She was sore from the concert last night but it was all well worth it. She heard Jon stirring in his room and smiled as she remembered kissing him last night.  
It was Jon's first day back at school now that he was off of his suspension. He didn't feel like going, he didn't feel like opening his eyes much less crawling out of bed but he knew today was important to Lily. Today was the day she read her Creative Writing entry in front of the school. He scratched his head as she sat up in bed and yawned; he heard the bathtub water cut on and decided he was going to join her.

Lily smiled as she felt Jon's arms wrap around her from behind as he pressed his lips to her temple. The combination of his arms and the hot water cascading down her felt amazing as it eased her nerves a little even. She leaned back against him as she looked up at him. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm a little nervous, Jon." She whispered.  
"Why?" He let go of her so that she could rinse her hair and lathered up his own shampoo.  
"This isn't just the CW group, this is the entire school." Lily shrugged.  
"You'll do amazing, Lily." Jon said as he scrubbed his head, "I know you will."  
"I don't feel like its good enough." She shook her head.  
"Well why not?" He asked.  
"I don't know. It just needs something added." She shrugged.  
"Well, you've got almost four hours before you even go on stage. You will think of something." Jon yawned.  
"Hopefully." She whispered as she moved so he could get under the water stream.

It wasn't long before Jon and Lily were walking to the school house; Lily kept going over the lines in her head that she had previously written. When they got there, Jon got stares of hatred. Stares that would have slaughtered him if looks could kill. Lily was instantly put on the shit list by her so called friends and she realized she was alone now. Jon rubbed his thumb over her hand and she squeezed his hand softly.

"I'll walk you to your first class." Jon said, pulling her more into his side.  
"I have to go to the auditorium." She said, looking up at him.  
"For the next four hours?" He asked.  
"Yeah." She nodded.

He walked her to the outside of the door and tilted her chin up. He could see the nervousness playing across her face. Her lips parted softly and she sighed as he looked over her. He bent down and placed a feather soft kiss on her lips as they stood hidden behind the doors. The buzz of students talk died out, Jon was the only thing important to her at the moment. The school seemed to fade away as did her nervousness. All that mattered was the two of them. His hand moved to the back of her head as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed another kiss a little harder on her. The bell rung and jarred them out of their intimacy as the students started filing in.

"I'll see you in a few." He whispered.  
"Alright." She nodded.

Lily stood and watched as he walked off. The day was long and boring; Jon was ready to hear the thing Lily had written. She wouldn't reveal it to him; she said he had to wait. His first and second period was long and boring, he kept getting stares from the more popular kid. He wanted to jump up and slap every single one of them. He knew they were staring for one reason and that was Lance. He had supposedly given him a pretty bad concussion but in Jon's eyes he deserved it.  
Before too long it was time for them all to file into the auditorium. Jon sat in the middle, surrounded by the people he called his friends. The misfits, the riffraffs, the troublemakers. Jon draped his legs over the back of the seat in front of him and scanned the room for Lily. She was talking to a teacher, it looked like they were going over her writing.  
The others were completely terrible, the words didn't flow and it bored the crowd. Jon took more interest in the hem of his shirt as he pulled on the tattered ends. The room grew silent and Jon looked up to see Lily taking the stand. He sat up and watched as she rearranged the microphone for her short body. She was beautiful.

"I'm Lily Lambeth and uh..this I guess is my entry." She shrugged as she cleared her throat. "Fur feathered blood, Tree. Fence. Sunshine everywhere, burning down on my face. Miss. Save. Hit. Hit again. Blood. Blood running down your face. And that noise? Your screams. I'd pick you up but I have nowhere to take you. Hit miss, skin grazed, metal into bone. Bruising and blood. Blood all over you, smearing onto me. And I see your eyes too, sweet love. Blue as the sky, deep as the ocean. Hair as blonde as sand, sinewy and smells so good. I'd love to run my fingers through it but you kept it confined.  
I'd say don't worry, don't panic, but what am I to do? I'd pick you up but I don't know where to take fell freely from your mouth of madness, Mad mad thoughts, crazy, twisted obsession. Mad mad obsession. You sicken me but you're so beautiful. I'd grind you up into a thin soft powder to inhale you and then I'd lick you off my fingers to get another taste. I thought we were something but then you had her on her back. Why? Why love? Why me? Why now? Why not sooner? What did I do wrong? Why does it feel so dark in here all of a sudden? I'm once again cold, left in the darkness. And then you come to me again, you come to me with your open arms and pull me tighter, closer to you as your embrace warms me again as it always does. I run my hands through your sinewy sand colored hair and gaze into the deepest blue eyes and I feel home. You scare me but I love you. I love you but you don't notice me. You notice me but we can't be together. We can't be together but we desire each other. Desire turned to lust and lust into need and we couldn't keep that need away."

By the time Lily had finished, Jon was frozen to his seat. Everyone was speechless, sitting and watching as Lily gathered her papers up and walked away from the podium. He couldn't sit there any longer, he felt everyones eyes on him. He stood up and walked out of the room. Lily felt even worse about it as she watched him leave. She swallowed a little bit too hard and grabbed her bags as everyone was now standing to leave. She pushed past them all and went straight to the bathroom. She felt as if she had just screwed something up. She didn't see Jon for the rest of the day until she got to their apartment. He was sitting out on the stairs, sucking down a cigarette when she bounded up the stairs.

"We need to talk." He said, grabbed her ankle.  
"Jon, I didn't mean any of that as a bad thing." Lily pleaded; she didn't want to fight with him.  
"Just, sit down okay?" He ran his hands through his hair, "Why didn't you tell me any of that?"  
"Any of what?" Lily pulled her knees up to her chest.  
"THAT!" He said, "Exactly what you were feeling. Lily you can talk to me about these things."  
"I just thought that maybe it'd be weird afterwards if we did..talk about it." Lily shrugged.  
"You're so fucking stubborn." Jon shook his head.  
"Jon, I didn't mean it badly." Lily whispered.  
"Just go on in the house." Jon shook his head.  
"Jon.." Lily reached out to touch his arm.  
"What did I say?" Jon snapped as he jerked away from her and stood up.

Lily watched as he walked down the steps and pulled her knees even tighter up to her chest. She laid her head against her knees and mentally abused herself for reading the writing out loud. She just wanted to do something to make her proud of herself; standing in front of all the students of her high school was a big accomplishment to her. She waited on him for a few more minutes in her same spot but he didn't return. It was getting dark before she forced herself up off the steps. She didn't know what part that pushed Jon's buttons but obviously it pushed the button hard enough that set him off beyond no coming back. Jon was pissed at her and she felt horrible. She locked the doorknob and took a long look in the mirror.


	17. Chapter 17: Forever

**_AU! As we draw a little bit closer and closer towards the end, I just want to say thank you to each and everyone of you guys who read and reviewed. You guys are what keep me pushing on when I'm at a standstill with their story. You guys give great suggestions and ideas whether you know it or not. So please, please review! Thanks again for all your love and support!  
_**  
Lily watched Jake move around the living room. She didn't know why he was here, he said Jon had told him to come on over. She had become a little freaked out when he slowly started making kissy faces at her. Jon wasn't home, he hadn't been home since he walked off from her earlier.

"So, when did Jon say he was going to be back?" Lily asked; she knew Jake was here uninvited.  
"Lily; are you seriously that stupid to believe that I seen Jon on the way here?" Jake laughed sadistically as he bent down in front of her.  
"Its saw, not seen." Lily corrected him.  
"Whatever, you're a fucking brat." Jake shook his head.  
"Why are you here?" Lily bluntly asked him.  
"Because I love you." Jake shrugged.  
"No you don't." Lily shook her head, "You don't love me Jake. Saying you love me will not let you gain access to my pants."  
"It did Jon." Jake shrugged.  
"Jon never told me he loved me." Lily sighed.  
"He went to see Macy, just so you know." Jake rolled his eyes, "He always goes to see her when he's extremely mad or pissed. She gives him mouth therapy, if you catch my gist."  
"No, he didn't." Lily knew it probably wasn't a lie, but she just had a feeling Jake was trying to upset her enough so that she would have sex with him.  
"Why do you keep doing that?" He groaned.  
"Do what?" Lily shrugged as he walked closer to her.  
"Keep pushing me away, Lily. Why don't you just give into me?" Jake pressed his face into the side of hers.

The door closing snapped them out of love and hatred. Jon's icy blue eyes glared at Jake; he was touching what was his. Jake didn't have time to think as he was getting jerked away from Lily and had his face slammed into the wall repeatedly.

"I fucking told you to stay away from her. What part of it didn't you understand?" Jon growled in Jake's ear as he choked the boy.

Lily just sat and watched the exchange between the two. She didn't have any emotion towards watching Jake get the shit beat out of him, she didn't have any feelings towards Jake and maybe this would show him that. There was only one person she wanted and that was the man delivering his ass beating. Jon slammed the door after he literally threw Jake down the stairs. Lily sat nonchalantly as he squatted down in front of her and took her wrists in his large hands. She crossed her legs underneath her and looked down at her lap, she couldn't make eye contact with him.

"Please look at me." He whispered.  
"I can't." She shook her head.  
"Lily, I don't want you to be ashamed of reading that out loud I just wished you had warned me that it was about me." Jon whispered, "You done so good baby."  
"Then why are you upset with me?" She asked.  
"I had someone really important to me taken away from me a couple years ago because she opened up to her school counselor. It freaked me out, I'm scared that they might take you away from me Lily." He whispered, sitting on the floor in front of the couch.  
"They can't take me anywhere. I won't let them." Lily whispered, "If they question me about it, I'll lie. I don't want to be apart from you, Jon. I can't do it anymore."  
"You don't have to do without me." He said softly as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand, "You'll never have to do without me."  
"I love you." Lily choked out; the words hit Jon hard.  
"What?" Jon whispered, letting go of her hands.  
"I love you, Jon." Lily said as she wiped her tears away, "I fucking love you, okay?"

Jon pulled her off the couch and into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. She pressed her lips down to his in a heated embrace. He laid her down on the floor beside of him and rand his hand slowly down the front of her slowly; exploring her body like it was the first time he had ever touched her. He ran his hand over her chest as his tongue moved slowly in her mouth, savoring her taste only to pull back and suck on her bottom lip. He worked his way from her mouth down to her neck; kissing, licking, and lightly sucking until he found the spot that made her head spin with desire.  
His hand dipped down the front of her pants and rubbed her through the outside of her linen panties. Her breath caught in her chest at the touch. He pulled her shirt up over her head and pulled her shorts off so that she was just in her bra and panties.  
His large rough hands went to her soft tits and toyed with her nipple as he deepened their kiss by moving over her. Her hands moved up underneath his tight shirt and smiled as her palms came into contact with his warm soft skin.  
He moved down her body and pressed soft kisses to her chest as he pushed her bra down, sucking lightly on the skin just to let it fall back out of his mouth and leave her with a soft whimper. She moaned and arched her back as he sucked her nipple into his warm mouth and flicked his tongue over the hardened bundle, sending a jolt straight through her body. She gripped a handful of hair and tugged. He kissed even further down on her body and she spread her legs, a smile widening across Jon's face. She was almost pleading him to touch her.  
He pulled her panties off and tossed them to the side as he watched her legs fall back down to the floor.  
The mouth Lily had grown to love so much was now nibbling away at the inside of her thighs as his thumb slowly rubbed at her clit. He ran his tongue softly over her wet folds before pulling her lips apart and softly licked over her opening. Lily had missed his tongue on her. She moaned as she felt his long finger push slowly into her only for him to withdraw it and tease the outside of her asshole. She tensed up quickly.

"Relax." Jon whispered as he slowly slid his wet finger back into her cunt, "It's just my finger babe."

She done as he said and tried her hardest to relax but she was soon overcome with the waves of an orgasm as he went back to sucking on her clit. Jon sat back and pulled his soaked finger away from her and brought it up to her lips, trailing it ever so softly over her bottom lip before she sucked it in her mouth. His jaw went slack at her suction as she held his hand in the two of hers. She looked up at him with big eyes, her tongue moving against the underside of his finger. He groaned softly and pulled his finger from her mouth as he pressed soft kisses all over her body as he moved back up her pale body.

"C'mon." He whispered as he pulled up on her feet.

She followed him to his bedroom where he closed the door and laid her on his bed. Her nose was filled with his scent as she was thrown into a sea of blankets. He was everywhere, his scent warmed her even more. His lips were back on her neck as he joined her on the bed; he was only in his boxers and she could feel his cock pressing into her thigh. She slipped her hand down between them and down his boxers to take his hardening member into her small hand. He moaned at her soft touch and let her continue stroking him; this was the first time she had touched him like this.  
He pulled away from her sweet touch and pushed her legs open a little more. He slowly pushed only his head into her and slowly rocked his hips back and forth, earning soft whimpers from her as she clasped at his forearms. She pushed her hips forward to try and take more of him in but each time she did, he pulled away from her. She quickly caught on and stilled her hips.

"Good girl," He whispered, pushing his cock a little further inside of her.

She moaned and clasped at his arms a little tighter as he thrust his hips roughly up into her, filling her up to the hilt as he did. Her breath caught in her chest once again as he roughly rocked his hips up into her. He was a lot rougher this time than he was with her the first time. She felt the waves of another orgasm wash over her body as she clung to him, their mouths meeting in a heated embrace. Lily could still taste herself on his lips. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as all of muscles tensed and the waves of pleasure flooded her boy. She let out a loud moan as he drew it out of her before slamming his hips up into her one last time. He found the sweet spot on her neck again and bit the tender flesh as he thrust into her one last time, burying his cock deep inside of her as he filled her. He collapsed on top of her almost as they clung to each other.  
He rolled them both over to their sides as he held her head so that he could gaze into her eyes. He ran his thumb over her cheek bone as she moved closer to him; he was still deep inside her. She felt complete like this. He rubbed his free hand up her thigh that was draped over his as a smile crept over her beautiful face.

"I fucking love you, Lily." He whispered, holding the back of her head closer to his.  
"Really?" She whispered, "You're not just saying that?"  
"No, I mean it." He ran a thumb softly over her lower lip.

She buried her face in his bare chest and couldn't stop the smile. She laid there, wrapped in his arms before slowly nodding off into a deep sleep. Jon laid and watched over the sleeping girl in his bed wrapped tightly in his arms. He loved the little facial expressions she made as she slept, dreaming of god knows what. He looked at her for hours, just letting his eyes gaze over her; letting himself feast upon the beauty of her lying naked beside of him. He didn't want to argue with her earlier so he walked off, he'd never want to upset this girl. She was absolutely everything to him, he had fallen head over heels for this girl. Helplessly in love with her, even. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as she nuzzled even closer down to his chest.

"Forever, Lily." He whispered, "Forever."


	18. Chapter 18: Graduates & Birthdays

**Alright! We've got maybe two more chapters left! We're going to skip ahead to Jon's graduation day. Some big things are coming up!)**

Lily smiled broadly as she watched Jon walk across the stage and took his diploma in his hands. He was now a high-school graduate after working his ass off to make up his suspension. Lily was proud of him; he had talked about quitting for a long time during the first part of his suspension. She, along with all the other in their small group of friends, stood up and cheered when he walked across.  
When the graduates were released from the ceremony, Lily ran straight up to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he lifted her in the air.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered in his ear as she hung from his body.  
"Yeah?" He smirked as his hands came around to cup her ass in his large hands.  
"Yeah." She smiled, gazing into his eyes.  
"I love you." He whispered into her ear; no matter how many times he'd tell her that in a day, it still made her feel weak.  
"I love you more." She whispered in his ear.  
"Oh really? You do?" He smiled as she pulled his head down to her level.  
"Jonathan Good, you know I do." She mumbled against his lips.

He smiled and kissed her softly as the rest of their friends walked up. They all congratulated him; Jon and only two of their other friends were graduating this year.  
They had a surprise party planned for Jon and the other graduates later that day. Sami had taken Jon away to the gym for a quick work out session as Lily and the others worked their asses off to get everything sat up. Lily was quickly interrupted by Macy walking into the apartment.

"Lily, can we talk?" Macy sounded apologetic.  
"Yeah, sure." Lily shrugged, wiping her hands off on a napkin as she walked around from the back of the counter.  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that you win." She nodded, crossing her arms.  
"Win?" Lily looked at her funny; she had confused Lily a lot.  
"Him. You win Jon. You get him. He loves you, Lily." Macy shook her head, "It's hard for me to say that. I've been in love with that man for years and then you came along just to sweep him away from me. I was so close to getting closer to him. But its okay, Lily. I'm sorry for being so crude to you in the past, you didn't deserve it and I was just jealous. It'd be horrible of me to try and keep you two apart from each other, to try and step in between your relationship."  
"There's no need to apologize, I'd do the same thing." Lily lied, "But I do appreciate the apology."

The two stood and talked for a few more minutes and shared a couple laughs before Jon and Sami walked back in. Macy stood and watched as Lily happily walked over to Jon and the two shared a sweet kiss.

"Whats this?" Jon mumbled against her lips.  
"Happy graduation..I think that's how you say it." Lily smiled.  
"I'd much rather just celebrate with you." He nuzzled her neck.  
"Later." She whimpered as he nipped her sensitive skin.  
"Promise?" He smiled as her breathing deepened as he teased her neck.  
"Promise." She nodded.  
"What's she doing here?" He asked, nodding towards Macy.  
"She just came to tell me that she's finally giving up on you." Lily smiled as he followed her back to the table.  
"Oh, really?" He arched an eyebrow, "She should have done that a long time ago."  
"You're intoxicating; there's no quitting you cold-turkey." She chuckled.  
"Come with me to the bedroom for a moment?" He whispered in her ear.  
"Yeah." She sat the bowl of chips down and took his hand as he led her away from the kitchen.

He closed the door and watched as she sat down on the edge of the bed. He stripped of his sweaty shirt and dug through his closet. He rubbed his hands through his hair and settled for the a normal black tank top and sat down beside her on the bed.

"I've got enough money saved up for a down payment on a house." He said, "Or we can put it in a trust fund and you can use it to go to college after you graduate."  
"I'd rather use it for a house." She whispered, leaning against him.  
"Lily, you're going to college." His tone was warning.  
"I know." She nodded.  
"What do you want to do after you graduate?" He asked; he'd never even bothered to ask her that question.  
"Cosmetology." She nodded, "I'd like to do hair and makeup for a living."

She laid back on the bed and stretched her limbs out. She could have laid stretched out on his bed for hours, she was so tired. He laid back beside of her and looked up at the ceiling, his hand snuck into hers. They laid there together for a couple minutes before the sound of something clanging in the kitchen made them jump.

"I'm scared to get up and go see what that is." Lily laughed, crawling from the bed beside of Jon.  
"Maybe leaving them alone in the kitchen was a bad idea." He laughed, following her out of the room.

The rest of the day went great. They spent the day drinking and having a really good time with their friends before everyone went their separate ways for the summer. At one point, the apartment was completely filled. Lily and Amy were on the living room table dancing, grinding against each other. Jon watched her intently, he'd never seen her so carefree. It fit her; the carefree part. She was definitely a lightweight when it came to her alcohol.  
Not soon enough everyone was leaving. Jon locked the door as the conscious people left. Lily was in the bathroom when he walked back into his room. He had gotten some news earlier that he didn't really want to tell Lily, but he knew he had too. He looked down at the text message one last time before sighing and closing his phone. Their happiness would soon come to a crashing halt and he hated that he had to do it.

"Tomorrows your birthday." He pushed the thoughts from his head as she crawled in bed beside of him.  
"It is." She yawned, laying her head on his chest.  
"What do you want?" He whispered, kissing her forehead.  
"You." She whispered, "For forever."  
"You already have that." Jon rubbed her head.  
"Okay," She nodded, "You for infinity."  
"I can do with that." He nodded.

Lily was out in no time, the alcohol had worn her out. Jon wasn't far behind her, joining the girl in dreamland as their body heat mixed together underneath his blanket. She wrapped herself around him tighter during the night.  
When he woke up, he could barely move. He sighed and slowly wiggled himself of her grip. He was careful not to wake the sleeping girl up. She groaned slightly as his body weight left the bed but was soon right back to snoozing away. He walked out to find the living room still trashed and sighed. He put on a pot of coffee and ran his fingers through his hair. He heard her start stirring in his bed.  
He poured her a cup of coffee and walked back into his room. He found her sitting straight up in his bed in only the tank top he had on the night before and her panties. She looked scared. He seen his phone beside of her and instantly knew she seen the text.

"Puerto Rico, huh?" She said as a tear escaped and slid down her face.


	19. Chapter 19: Relevance

***AU! Alrgiht, this chapter is a little bit short but the next and last chapter will be pretty long. As usual, thanks for all the followers and extra brownie points to the ones who stick around and review! I'll contemplate the option of a sequel a little farther, it's been on my mind especially since this story is demanded an update almost every day haha. We start right where we left off in the last chapter!****

"Puerto Rico, huh?" Lily asked as a tear slid down her cheek.  
"Lily," Jon shook his head, "I was going to tell you."  
"So this is it? You're just going to up and leave me, right?" Lily broke down.  
"I haven't said I was going to take the offer, Lily." He sighed.  
"Just go ahead and leave just like everybody else, Jon." Lily laid her head against her kneecaps, "You all leave in the end anyway."  
"That's not fair." Jon defended himself.  
"Nothing ever is. You think leaving me here is fair?" Lily look him dead in the eye.  
"I never said I was leaving, Lily." Jon sat beside of her and tried to pull her into his arms but she quickly pulled away from him.  
"Do not touch me." Lily was walking out of his room faster than he had ever seen her move.

Jon sighed as he heard her slam the door to her room and laid back on his bed. He propped his arms behind his head as he wallowed in hatred for himself. The two loves of his life, Lily and wrestling, were against each other. He didn't want to choose but he couldn't take Lily with him; she had to stay here and finish up school. The only way he'd ever be able to make something of himself was through wrestling and he could only hope Lily understood that. He didn't want to leave, but Puerto Rico was where all the guys got picked up at; whether it is by a major company or a higher Indy company. He had to do it but he didn't want to.

Lily laid on her bed, her heart heavy as she cried. She was used to this; she was used to people she loved leaving her just the news of Jon leaving her was what hurt the worst. The pain of having to give him up hurt more than anything she's ever been through. She laid there and thought back on all the times they shared, especially the night that he brought her here. She didn't expect to fall for him so hard, so fast. He was a stranger to her then but had quickly became the love of her life over a span of six months, the only guy she'd ever truly loved. The only guy who had ever truly been there for her and take care of her.  
She rubbed her hands over her face, wiping her eyes and stood up. There was no need to be mad at Jon for wanting to further his career. She walked to his room and found he was still lying on the bed. He had his eyes closed but she knew he wasn't asleep. He opened his blue eyes after she straddled his waist. She leaned down and kissed him softly, pulling his bottom lip between hers and sighed.

"I can't be selfish with you any longer," She whispered, laying her forehead down against his, "I know this is what you want to do with your life; you want to be a wrestler. I'm not going to stop you, Jon. I'll find somewhere else to go, I'll rekindle a friendship with someone-"  
"Lily, do you really think I wouldn't keep the apartment for you? Why do you think I brought up the fact of getting a house?" He ran his hand up her thigh.  
"How long have you known about this, Jon?" She looked down at him.  
"Just since yesterday, I promise." He whispered.

She huffed and laid her head down on his chest as his hand moved to the back of her neck.

"When would you leave?" She asked.  
"Tomorrow." He sighed.

Lily closed her eyes and laid on top of him for the longest time, she just didn't feel like moving. She knew this would be the last time she would touch him for a long time.

"If you really don't want me to go, I'll stay." He whispered, his thumb making small circles on her neck.  
"No, I couldn't keep you from your dreams." She whispered.  
"You are my dreams." He moved them so that they were both laying on their sides.  
"Please don't sweet talk me just to try and make it easier to let you go." She closed her eyes.  
"It'll be just as hard for me as it will be for you, Lily." Jon sighed, "You have become my everything. I wake up to make sure you're okay during the night when you aren't in my bed. I worship you, Lily. I love you, this is going to be hard on me knowing that I'm putting a strain on our relationship by doing this. This is my chance, Lily. My chance to get recognized and make something of myself, to provide a better life for the both of us. I can't do this without you, Lily. Before I leave tomorrow, we'll go find a house. I'll get you out of this shitty apartment and to somewhere you can be safe while I'm not here. Sami's going as well, you and Amy can live together if that's what you'd like. Hell, you can go live with Amy in hers and Sami's house."  
"Will you promise me one thing?" She whispered, "Please just promise me this one thing?"  
"I'll try my hardest to keep it." He whispered.  
"Promise me you'll come home to me?" She trailed her thumb over his cheek.

Her words panged hard inside of his chest, she was scared that he wouldn't return to her. She was used to people leaving her on empty promises of returning; she was used to being lied to. Jon nodded softly, he knew he'd return home to her. He could make and keep that promise to this beautiful girl.

"I promise, Lily." He nodded, "With everything I am, I promise."


	20. Chapter 20: Tearful Goodbyes

****AU: Well, this is the ending! It's been a fun month of writing this! Well, tomorrow will be a month. Anyway, I just want to say THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart to the one's who has followed since the beginning and have read it from when it was first published and a even bigger to the ones who told others about it. Actually, just thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed and all that. I'll be toying around with the idea of a sequel if you'd guys would be interested in reading about Jon's life after PR. This chapter will feature the song, "Hiding My Heart Away", by my idol Adele. I absolutely fell in love with the song as soon as I heard it and immediately thought of Jon and Lily. It's funny how after you have written a story like this; all the songs on the radio reminds you of it. Heh. Okay. Enough of my rambling. Here we go! Grab your tissues.** Oh, it'll also be in the POV of Lily towards the end.**  
**

**_This is how the story went  
I met someone by accident  
Who blew me away  
Blew me away  
And It was in the darkest of my days  
When you took my sorrow and you took my pain  
And buried them away, buried them away_**

Lily and Jon packed up the last box of stuff they were going to be adding to Sami's garage in silence. Each of their hearts were heavy, they didn't really know what to say to one another. The only sound coming from the both of them was sighs and sniffs. Lily had been fighting back tears since they woke up early that morning. Lily got lost in thoughts, thoughts of the first night she spent there and she started laughing, remembering when Jon put his foot in his mouth.

"What are you laughing at?" He smirked back at her.  
"The first night I spent here and you told me about Buster," Lily laughed, "You said, 'I have a knack for taking in homeless things'. And then the look on your face was priceless."  
"You're not ever going to let me live that down, huh?" Jon sighed, a smile spreading across his face.  
"Nope." She whispered, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"We had some fun times here." He whispered, "Our first kiss, our first time together…I'm gonna miss this raggedy ass apartment."  
"Yeah," Lily fought back the tears even harder, "Me too."

**_I wish I could lay down beside you  
When the day is done  
And wake up to your face against the morning sun  
But like everything I've ever known  
You'll disappear one day  
So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away_**

Lily broke down for the first time today, her sobs erupting from her small body as she turned around in Jon's grasp. Jon held her tightly, kissing her forehead before whispering sweet things in her ear.

"I'll be back in a year, Lily." He whispered, "We will go wherever you want too. I promise, just me and you alright?"  
"Okay." She sobbed, pressing her face harder into his chest.

Jon went and loaded the last few boxes up as Lily walked through the apartment one last time; the only sound in the empty house was her footsteps on the hardwood floor. She picked his hoodie up off of her floor and took down the remaining pictures she had pinned up to the wall of them two, smiling and happy; together with smiles on their faces. Lily took one last long look out of her window before pulling the blinds down. This was the room she'd given herself to Jon for the first time. The room seemed strange now without any furniture or her clothes in it, just a shell of the times and late nights spent up with him. She didn't know why it hurt her so bad; she was used to people leaving her all the time but deep down inside she knew it was because none of the others who left meant as much to her as Jon did. She had never kept a relationship with anyone; she'd pushed them all away within the first few months. Jon didn't matter how many times she pushed away, he'd push even harder to get back into her life. No one had ever done that for Lily. They used her, dried her up, and then left.

"You ready?" Jon's voice piped up from the doorway.  
"No." She chuckled, walking over to him.  
"I'm not either, but we have to be out of here by four." He leaned down and kissed her softly.  
"Did you get buster?" Lily asked; she couldn't leave the cat without a house.  
"Yep. Amy and Sami's there waiting for us."  
"Lets go." She sighed.

Lily took one last long look over the apartment and let out a soft sigh and flipped the apartment light off. They walked slowly to the truck that contained all of their belongings. They drove even slower, Jon was off in another dimension.  
x

I looked over at him in the driver's seat. I took a good, long, hard look at him. His boyish charms were no longer there like they were when I had first moved in with him. He was a man; he had a slight beard growing in. I knew what was coming after this, after we dropped our stuff off at Amy's and Sami's. He would be gone from me for a year. You could guess I was far from ready for him to be gone.

When we arrived at my new house, Amy greeted us out at the truck. She took Buster from my hands and took him inside. Sami and Jon unloaded the truck and stacked the boxes high in the garage. I took her bags into the spare bedroom and smiled, the house just rung Amy. Dark, gothic, moody. My room was red with black satin sheets. The sheets were soft.  
I unpacked my clothes and put them neatly in the drawers before I was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. I turned back to see Amy standing there with Buster in her hands. She sat the cat down on my bed and started helping me unpack.

"Tonight's going to suck." She said.  
"Yeah, I know. It's the first night I've spent without him being near me in over almost six months." I sighed.  
"You really love him don't you?" Amy grinned.  
"Yeah. For some odd reason." I laughed.

Before too long, it was time to start towards the airport. I watched as Jon and Sami packed their bags into the back of the car. I busied myself with helping Amy finish packing Sami's gear bag. Before I knew it, we were all piled in the car; Jon and I in the backseat. We kissed more in the fourty-five minute ride to the airport than we did in our entire relationship.  
**_  
Dropped you off at the train station  
Put a kiss on top of your head  
Watched you wave  
And watched you wave  
Then I went on home to my skyscrapers  
And neon lights and waiting papers  
That I call home  
I call that home_**

We walked with them to their gate; I couldn't fight my tears back any longer after we arrived. Jon held my tear soaked face in his large hands and stared down passionately into my eyes. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, just sat there and stared at me. We didn't need words to let each other know what we were feeling; sadness, lust, love, hurt. He pressed his lips to mine; this kiss meant more to me than his kisses normally did. Our tongues moved against each other's as we shared our last kiss for a year.

"I love you." He whispered after breaking our kiss.  
"I love you too." I whispered.  
"You'll be okay, right?" He blinked.  
"Yeah, I'll be okay. Will you be okay?" I smirked.  
"I'll be okay." He chuckled.  
"You're leaving me for a whole year." I whispered, "How in the hell did I fall for you so hard in six months?"  
"I thought that to myself endless nights." He mumbled against my lips, "I've never came up with an answer."  
"I know we won't be able to talk to each other much, but will you call and let me know you touched down safely?"  
"Yeah, I will." He kissed me again.

Jon wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed the top of my head. The voice came over the intercom to let them know Jon's plane was loading. I let my tears slid down freely as he hugged me tightly to him. I didn't want to let him go but I knew I had too. He kissed me one last time he let go of me.

"I'll mis-" He started.  
"Please don't say that." I shook my head.  
"I will." He trailed his thumb softly over my cheek.  
"Good luck." I whispered.  
"I love you." His words made my heart skip a few beats.  
"I love you too." I whispered back.

With one last sensual kiss, he picked his bags up and started walking towards the gate beside Sami.  
He boarded the plane after a long look at me. He gave me a soft smirk and then hung his head as he walked off, Sami right behind him. Amy hugged me tightly, the both of us in tears as we watched our men walk away from us for a year.

I** wish I could lay down beside you  
When the day is done  
And wake up to your face against the morning sun  
But like everything I've ever known  
You'll disappear one day  
So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away  
Away, yeah**

He was gone from me. Gone on his way to Puerto Rico where he promised he'd return to me and I only had his word to trust him on. I knew he would, he'd return to me in time. When everything was right, he'd come back. He had to. We loved each other. Amy's sniffling drew me out of my thoughts and I wiped at the tears that threatened to fall again.

"Let's go home." She said.  
"Yeah, I'm hungry." I whispered.  
"C'mon." She tugged at my hand.

It was hard to leave the airport and we sat in the parking lot until we seen their plane leave. That's when it really set in. Jon wouldn't be there when we got home; he wouldn't be there for a year. I was oddly okay with it now. He was going off to make something of himself, he was starting his career. I was proud of him, beyond proud of him really. We sat and watched the plane until it was out of sight. I bit my bottom lip as Amy pulled the car out of the parking lot.

I couldn't remember what life was like before Jon had stepped in so it was a harsh step back into reality. I couldn't sleep; I smoked an entire pack of Newport's. Buster kept me company long after Amy had gone to bed. I wasn't sad anymore; I didn't really know what I was. I was upset but happy at the same time. My mind was a paradox but somehow I knew this was going to be a good thing. Jon had left me with half of the money he had saved up. He told me he preferred me to use it for college, but that it was pretty much mine to do whatever I wanted to do with it.  
I sighed and got up after lying in bed for the last four hours and walked out on the back patio. It was a chilly summer morning; the dew had set in on the grass. Buster explored the backyard as I sucked in the crisp morning air. I wasn't a normal sixteen year old; I had seen and done things most teenagers hadn't. I was pushed away from a group of friends who I thought were my true and honest friends just to be taken in by the last person I even thought I'd find solstice in and then fell in love with him. I didn't really have anybody left anymore, except for Amy. I was okay with that, I really was.

**_Woke up feeling heavy hearted  
I'm going back to where I started  
The morning rain  
The morning rain  
And though I wish that you were here  
On that same old road that brought me here  
It's calling me home  
It's calling me home_**

My mind wandered four hours. Thoughts of my grandma, my parents, old friends. Memories flooded me back, making me a nostalgic blubbering girl. I  
And then it hit me. I hadn't had it in almost three weeks, it hadn't shown up since before the last time Jon and I had sex.  
My period was three weeks late.


	21. Chapter 21

Just wanted to say that the sequel is up! It's called, "This Could Be Love."  
On a more personal note, I know I say this all the time, but I just wanted to thank each and every one of you for your reviews and favorites. Jon/Lil is far from over and it's just starting really.


End file.
